Gemini
by Little Lady G
Summary: What if Bella had not been an only child? What if she had been a twin? How would her story have played out? This is how I think it might have gone, or how I want it to at least. Please be kind, It's my first fan fic. Jacob/OC
1. Reunion

Gemini

What if Bella had not been an only child? What if she had been a twin? How would the story have played out? This is how I think it might have gone, or how I want it to at least.

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

Chapter one

I grew up with Bella; she was my other half, my opposite. My twin.

I knew how hard this decision was for her. Moving to Forks I mean. She hasn't been here in years. Bella has never been one for the cold and wet. And living here, it's pretty much all there is. Rain provides the staple of the weather here in Forks.

Yet still she has decided to leave Phoenix and come live here with me and dad. I'm Sarah, Bella's twin sister. I have never had a problem with the rain, or the cold. Every year since mom left forks, I have spent the entire summer here with my dad in Forks, come rain or shine. Or clouds.

But last year when mom met Phil and started talking of travelling with him on the road, Bella and I decided that we would live with dad. We knew that staying with mom in Phoenix would make mom sad, as she would have to stay with us. She would be left behind while Phil went travelling. And we both knew we would never be happy if we had opted for a life on the road, moving schools and towns. Not staying long enough to make friends or lay roots.

So the decision was made. Yes, I would miss Arizona, my friends and house. But I would have my sister. And Bella had always been the more sensible of us. I was always ready to jump right into things, get stuck into challenges. I was the wild twin, full of confidence and enthusiasm. Bella was calm and sensible, always thinking of others. I called her my librarian, keeping me, and everything in order, whilst remaining quiet and reserved.

So here we are, sitting in my Dad's car, riding into Forks. And it's raining. And I'm in the back of Charlie Swans Police cruiser. Yeah. My dad is the chief of Forks police force.

"I look like a criminal" I blurted out when I noticed an old lady stare at us from the sidewalk.

"No, you just look like the bad twin"

"Yeah, way to make me feel better...thanks dad" I mutter

"No problem" Dad always liked to point out he had created an evil twin. I told him this was slander. I hadn't decided if I was evil yet.

"Hey, your hair's long again" dad tries to start conversation with Bella.

"I cut it since I last saw you" she replies

"Must have grown back in "

Dad and Bella have never had what I would call a great verbal relationship. They were too alike each other. Instead they would just give each other space and communicate in gestures. Like when Bella bought dad breakfast, to apologise for breaking his coffee table in a fit of clumsiness. Dad then thanked her with trying to make pancakes...still, the thought was there, I suppose.

We get to dads and I immediately launch from the car into the house. Trying to be as fast as possible, so no one sees me emerge from the cruiser, like a fugitive. I make my way to my room, next to Bella's, opposite dads. I'm greeted by my dark purple walls, double bed and bookshelf full of my favourites. It hasn't changed since I was here last summer. But I can tell someone has been in and cleaned. The bed is freshly made and the room has been dusted, vacuumed and the window is open.

"Dad" I shout "You get Mrs Skinner in?" Mrs. Skinner being our 'aunt' next door. She loves Charlie. He saved her cat once.

"Yeah, why?" he asks from my doorway.

"My room is too clean for you to have done it. You would have moved stuff, then given up"

"No faith" he walks away in mock upset.

Laughing to myself I start unpacking. I don't notice when Bella goes down to greet Billy and Jacob. Billy is dad's best friend and Jacob is mine. We've been friends since I was four. I nearly scream when a loud horn goes off below my window. I look out to see dad standing next to Billy, who is waving, and Jacob. I run downstairs grinning like a crazy fool and out the door to hug Billy.

"Hey Billy!"

"Hi Sarah. Nice to see you. I was just telling Bella how we've been looking forward to having you both here permanently. Charlie wouldn't shut up about it" he jokes

"Nah. You both just miss my cooking while I'm away"

"Damn, saw right through me" He laughs.

"Hey Sarah." Jacob comes up to me with his trademark grin "glad to be back?"

"Hell yeah, now I get to torment you on a daily basis" he groans in response, but I can see him trying not to laugh.

"Just admit it Jake. You..." I poke him in the chest

"Are" poke

"My" Poke

"Bitch" I giggle at his somewhat shocked expression.

"Am not...I am nobody's bitch. _Especially_ not yours...freak."

"Neanderthal" I counter

"Sure, sure...whatever"

His standard reply to my idiocy. I stare at him with narrowed eyes. Bella just shakes her head at my childishness. I can't help it if Jacob reduces me to immaturity.

"Are you two always like this?" she asks raising her eyebrow at me. She knows me too well.

"Who...us? We are _the_ model of good behaviour and restraint" I try to act aloof. But unfortunately Jacob is having problems with my performance. I can see his shoulders shake in silent laughter.

Dad then unveiled our homecoming gift. A truck he bought off Billy. An old 50's style pickup, in faded-red. We love it. Jacob tells us proudly how he overhauled the engine.

"You're the man" I grin, high fiving him.

"Yeah, I'm the dude" he laughs

"The dude?"

"You heard me" Okay.

We say goodbye to Jacob and Billy and head to forks High for our first day.

_Wow, when did Jacob shoot up? I was taller than him last summer! Damn men and their growth spurts. He got kinda cute too...Wait what?! This is Jacob...we grew up together...bad...bad Sarah_


	2. Scars

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

Forks high school is just like every other high school on the planet. The students separate into groups depending on class, outward appearance and level of athletic ability. I immediately establish this school is the same; nerds, jocks, populars, cheerleaders, misfits, bullies and the other such stereotypes. Except that the moment Bella and I pull into the school grounds and step foot onto the campus, we are the sole item of interest. Like celebrities. Forks is a small town where a pair of twins coming to stay from another state makes for conversation and fascination. Great.

Bella successfully navigates us to the office and we enrol in our classes, and no we don't pick the same ones. I opt for a _sportier _timetable. Bella likes to accuse me of stealing the athletic ability and balance from our shared genetics. So I take extra phys Ed and art. I was on the gymnastics team in Arizona so I ask if there is one here.

"Yes dear and I do believe there are open try-outs for the team today"

"Woo! Yeah!"

Bella and the secretary just stare at me.

"Sorry, just...excited"

_Oh god...I'm so lame_

Our first class is Phys Ed. I manage with ease and watch Bella flounder. Volleyball is not a good start for her. It involves hand-eye co-ordination...which she lacks. When she smacks some guy with her ball, we get introduced to Mike Newton, who is cute, but so not my type. He however thinks that we are fascinating and is practically drooling. A girl named Jessica then introduces herself. I can tell immediately this is a ploy to metaphorically claim her territory over Mike. She just needs to pee on his leg to make the message clearer.

Lunch is when we are then shown to be the hot topic of the school. Everyone looks as we come in and the guys try to impress us. I like this girl Angela though. She seems genuine.

I sit playing with the scar on my left palm when Angela asks me about it.

"Oh, I've had this for years now. I forget how I got it"

I Lie. I don't say I remember exactly how I got it and who gave me it. It was Jacob. On my twelfth summer, here in forks. I've never told anyone about this scar, or why it's there. Not even Bella. People have asked, but they never get an answer.

"_Oh my god, I can't believe you convinced me to come on this stupid camping trip...it hasn't stopped raining in three days!"_

_Jacob just looks at me and shakes his head as he passes Billy more bacon from the cooler._

"_Sometimes you're such a girl Sarah." He replies to my moaning._

"_I am a girl!" I exclaim loudly "you said that we would be out hiking, showing me wildlife and having fun. So far I've sat here waiting for the fun, while you stuff your face with marshmallows and sit staring into space"_

"_She's right Jake; you did bring her along as a guest. Get. Go" Billy tells Jake with a stern expression. _

_And he's right, Jake did specifically ask for me to come along, telling Billy it wouldn't be fair to leave me alone in Forks with Charlie's bad cooking, when Bella wasn't here to keep me company. And now I even think he's scared to go out in the rain. Ruin his nice new coat. Calls me a girl..._

"_C'mon then!" I look up, coming out of my internal ramblings to see Jake looking at me with that grin of his, holding out his hand. I take it and grab my backpack as he leads me along the trail into the forest. Billy shouts out to us to be back for dinner, threatening to eat our share of the food._

_We've been walking for about an hour when we come to a small clearing in the trees. In the middle of the clearing there is a small stream running through from east to west and on the far bank there is a large pine standing alone. On our side there is a pile of boulders underneath the shelter the tree provides._

_Jake and I sit on one of the boulders to have a drink of water when he pulls out a bag of marshmallows._

"_Jake, you eat anymore of them you'll turn into one" I turn and find him stuffing three in his mouth at once "or a pig" I laugh at his innocent expression_

"_You can't go camping without marshmallows" he says after swallowing the wodge of goo._

_He hands the bag to me and we share them until they are all eaten and we talk about anything and everything. Soon enough he tells me about his Native American ancestors. He tells me how Quileute's are descended from wolves and are sworn protectors of people from these 'cold ones'. I think he's trying to either impress me with his historical knowledge, or scare me. Jake likes to torment me just as much as I do to him. _

"_What, like wolves, wolves?"_

"_Yeah, but you can't tell anyone else. It's a tribe secret" he says suddenly aware of what he's told me. But he knows I would never say anything. _

"_Sure, sure" I reply, using his trademark response._

"_No, I'm serious, you can't tell anyone! Not even Bella. I'd be in trouble if the elders found out I'd told anyone outside the tribe" he suddenly looks worried._

"_I promise Jake, no one" I try to reassure him._

"_Will you do something for me?" he asks, taking hold of my arm._

"_Yeah, what?" I ask, suddenly worried when he doesn't answer at first._

"_Would you make a blood bond with me? It's an ancient tradition of my people, to show we'd keep each other's secrets, take them to the grave"_

"_Y-yeah" I manage to get out...my voice a bit shaky_

_Jake takes out a hunting knife. I suddenly have pictures of him skinning me alive running through my head. He tells me that we both cut our palms and we 'bond', sharing our blood in an oath never to break our word to each other. Before we start, I ask Jake something._

"_Jake, promise me something as well"_

"_Anything Sarah, best friends remember"_

"_Promise me, regardless of how mad we might make each other, no matter how much I drive you up the wall, we'll always be friends...forever. No matter what"_

"_Always" He squeezes my hand and grins at me_

"_No matter what" I repeat_

"_No matter what" he hugs me._

_Jake then takes the blade and makes a shallow cut across his right palm, wincing slightly as the blood begins to flow. He then does the same to my left hand which I hold out to him, resting it on his knee. Squeezing my eyes shut, yelping when he makes the cut into my skin. When I open my eyes again, he places my cut against his and holds my hand tightly. Looking into his brown eyes he repeats my earlier words to me_

"_No matter what" smiling that Jacob-y smile._

"Nope, don't remember" I say to Angela, a faint smile ghosting across my mouth.

We get home that afternoon to find dad still out. I make my way to the shower, exhausted from Gymnastic tryouts after school. Having thoroughly impressed the coach, I managed to secure a place on the school team.

I get into bed that night, tired but happy from my first day here. Not too bad a start. And I'm already asleep before I can help myself. Dreaming about russet skinned boys and wolves.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Please review, I'm new at this and need all the help I can get


	3. Sorry?

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

Much thanks to "Love is the key to the world" for the kind reviews. I wouldn't have had the courage to go on if it weren't for you.

_Okay. You can do this. You are __**not**__ scared of confronting Jake._

I tell this to myself in the vain hope of preventing myself from stopping the truck. Turning around and going straight back home. Where I can hide, in my bed. Oh god.

I'm driving to La Push to speak to Jake. I'm really angry, raging even. But a little scared at the same time. I hate being angry at Jake, and I don't know why. I came home yesterday from shopping with dad for groceries to find Bella just back from La Push beach.

"_I was talking to Jacob today"_

"_Yeah?" I ask, putting milk in the fridge "He ok?"_

"_Mhhmmm. He was at the beach with his friends. We got talking. He's nice" she says offhandedly_

"_Yeah, he's great. I love my Jake." I say laughing. _

_She looks at me funny, I've always joked that Jake probably had a 'Property of Sarah' stamped somewhere. She just doesn't get it, my sense of protectiveness over him. Well, come to mention it, neither do I really. He's just...well...MY Jake._

"_We got talking, he told me about his tribe's history" she says putting cookies in the cupboard._

_Suddenly I'm all ears. He...TOLD...Her?_

"_Oh?" I ask, trying to remain calm. Not letting on to Bella that anything is wrong._

"_He told me that Quileute's are descended from wolves. Cool huh?" she tells me, completely unaware I'm fuming on the inside. Arrrrgh...bloody....stupid.....Jake...telling...secret. Promised...scar...prove it._

"_You ok?" she asks. I suddenly become aware that I'm clutching a loaf of bread, really hard. Now we have a loaf of crumbs._

So here I am, pulling up to Jacobs house. More angry than I can ever remember. I take a deep breath and open my door. Close it a little harder than I really should. I knock on the old worn door. Pound it into oblivion more like.

No answer. Billy's truck isn't in the drive.

"Jacob Black!" I shout "Get your sorry ass out here!"

"Sarah?" Jacob's voice suddenly behind me.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream, like the big scaredy-girl I am, I guess he was in his garage.

"It's ok!" he hugs me "It's me, Jake" I instantly calm, look up into his face. A little lost when he smiles at me, with _that _grin. Then I remember why I'm angry.

"YOU!" I flare with rage, undiluted and potent, punching him hard in the chest "YOU...you ... YOU TRAITOR!"

"Wait, what? What did I do?" He looks concerned, confused and a little scared of me. Rubbing his chest where I hit him.

"YOU! You made me _promise_ made me swear never to tell ANYONE! And you tell Bella! Just like that!"

"Bella? What? Wait...oh" His epiphany hits him. Not hard enough to my liking. Should have been hit with a brick. Or a big stick.

"I told her about the wolves" he says with a small voice. He looks at me and the look in his eyes says everything. I melt. He is really, really sorry.

"Yeah" I say in an equally small voice "you did" suddenly I can't remember why I'm angry anymore. I'm staring into the deep, dark, chocolate pools of his eyes, and I really can't remember why I was so angry. I can't explain it, but I feel myself pulled towards Jacob. Like an invisible band drawing me to him.

Before I know it, I'm in his arms and he's apologising, his breath tickling my ear.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. My dad told me that the secret wasn't a secret. He was pulling my leg. I believed him for years. I never had the heart to tell you. Especially after what I made you do." He gave my ribs a little squeeze. My heart too.

"Oh" I squeeze him back "That's ok then. But you're keeping _my_ promise. Even if I have to make you"

He looks down at me and smiles at me. A big, dazzling, knee weakening smile "No matter what"

We let go of each other, but he slides his hand down my arm and takes my hand. I realise our matching scars are together. His scarred right palm against my left.

We walk into his house. He gets me a soda and cookies. Pretty soon I forget the whole argument and joke and laugh with him over the most stupid things. I begin to tell him how Bella has been obsessing over this 'Edward' guy. Spending more and more time with him. I tell Jacob that there's something unsettling about him and his whole family. That I get uncomfortable in his presence. Even if he is polite and charming to me when I'm with him and Bella.

Jake makes no comment but I can tell that he disapproves of the Cullen's. Just his expression alone tells me that he doesn't trust them. That's good enough for me.


	4. Frozen

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

Much thanks to "Love is the key to the world" for all your reviews! You seem to be my biggest fan!

**I'm taking a liberty in that in "New Moon" Edward never left, this is so that it fits in with my story.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"I'm telling you, there's something really wrong with this whole thing Jacob"

"Mhhmmm" Jake replies whilst bent over the hood of his VW rabbit, fixing something. And I'm trying really hard not to stare at his ass. But it's just there, begging to be ogled, all bent over the engine and totally sqeezable. And I am aware that I am succumbing to my awful teenage hormones, but honestly I can't help myself. Jake insists on wearing overalls, tight t-shirts and being all handy...with his hands.

"Stop ignoring me, I'm honestly worried about Bella" he turns to look at me, rubbing his greasy hands on a rag. He throws it onto the workbench and comes to sit next to me on the beat up old sofa. He nudges me with his shoulder.

"What's up? What's going on with Bella?" I find myself sagging against him. Everything weighing down on me. He senses my need for closeness and puts his arm around me pulling me into him.

"It...it's just that...I dunno, Bella seems so distant now. Like nothing apart from Edward matters now" Jacob tenses at the Cullen's name, but I continue again and he relaxes. "After everything that happened, she breaks her leg in Phoenix...Falling down stairs? I know she's clumsy, but that doesn't explain the scar on her wrist. A scar...which looks awfully like teeth marks. And she won't even tell me the truth, she's lying to me, and she knows I know. I'm her twin, her copy! I know these things"

"I know, but you can't let it bother you, she'll tell you when she's ready. You know how stubborn she is. Worse than you" he squeezes my shoulders, and I manage a weak laugh.

"Yeah, but every time I try to talk to her, _He_ shows up, it's like he's in my head! I swear he can read my mind. It's like every time I plan to confront her about this whole 'relationship' he shows up! And I can't stand him anymore! He's just so...so"

"So what?" he asks, raising his eyebrow at my rant

"I don't know. I think it just annoys me that he's taking her away from me. I feel like I'm losing her. Like if I don't do something we'll be on separate sides of something I can't fight" I'm on the brink of tears and I can't stop myself. I let out a sob and Jake pulls me into a fierce hug.

"Shh...It's okay, everything will be fine"

"Promise?" I sniff out, wrapping my arms around him.

"Yeah"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It's been a week since the whole 'crying in the garage' episode. And Bella is still driving me mental. She's never away from Edward. Stupid Edward, and his strange hold over Bella. Mom loves him though. Never shuts up about how happy he makes Bella.

Dad doesn't trust him though, after the whole Phoenix incident. Him, Jake and I agree on that. But I _have_ noticed something else though. Dad seems convinced that Jake is the best thing since sliced bread. He has no shame; honestly, I am convinced that he believes that we are 'together'. Always smiling when Jake's at ours, feeds him whatever he wants, worships the ground Jacob walks on. And all the little comments, like 'Jacob taking you out?' or 'not seeing Jake today?'

And I dunno what is worse, him or Jacob knowing that dad loves him. He just grins that grin, and makes himself right at home. Not that I mind. I love having Jacob around. Especially now that I see Bella less and less.

But I haven't seen Jake in a week. I'm getting worried. We were out at the movies when he got ill. I mean like, fever and nausea ill. And now he won't return my calls and Billy isn't letting me speak to him, saying he'll call me when he's better. And there was the whole conversation with Jake about something strange going on in La Push. Something strange, involving Sam Uley. And now this.

So I've had enough. I'm getting in my truck and I am going to find out _exactly_ what is going on. I make my way to La Push with this idea in my head, but when I get there, I can see it isn't going to go to my plan at all. Sam and a couple of the other rez boys are all standing outside Jake's house.

The moment I stop my truck, Sam is at my window. And judging by his expression, he isn't happy with my unannounced appearance.

"Go Home Sarah" he says. And suddenly I find myself very, very angry.

"No" I say through gritted teeth "I am here to see Jacob, and I intend on doing just that" I get out the truck, but Sam blocks my path to the house, the rest of his 'gang' behind him.

"You can't see him, he isn't well" he tells me. And I know in my gut he's lying. And somehow I know that Jacob is in his house, and he can hear me. I don't know how I know this. But I do.

"Move" I all but growl out. I am so angry that my vision is blurred and I feel like I'm in an oven. I'm practically shaking with rage "Get. Out. Of. My. Way"

"I won't let you past" he replies, but the way he looks at me, it's as if he's surprised by something. Something he can't quite believe.

"Fine" I growl out again. Suddenly it is all too much and I snap "JAAAAAKE!!!" I scream, and I even surprise myself by the level of my voice. And they all flinch. Because of me.

But then the door to Jakes house opens, and I can see his shadow standing in the door frame.

"STAY THERE JAKE!" Sam shouts over his shoulder. But I take the opportunity to launch myself towards Jake under Sam's outstretched arm. I just have to get to him.

One of the other guys makes to grab me, but I am an trophy winning gymnast. I spring over him when he crouches to grab me around my waist. I contact the ground on my hands, hand-spring in a forward flip landing in a crouch and make it to the bottom of the porch steps. As Jake steps out into the light. I'm grabbed by someone behind me. But it's too late.

He starts to speak to me but stops, he just freezes.

"Sarah, what are..."

We stare at each other; I have this sudden urge, this need to get to him. My brain, screaming at me to get to him. But when I look into his eyes, the world stops. Just stops. I can't see anything but him. Can't hear anything. Distantly, I'm aware of people speaking, but it just isn't important, because Jake is looking at me, looking at me like I am the only thing in the world. And I like it.

"Jake? Jake you ok?" someone asks, I don't know who. He doesn't answer. They then say my name, but I can't even form words at this point. I'm lost in Jacob's eyes, a faint grin on his lips. That very...Jacob-y grin. And my knees feel weak.

"Oh God...It's happened to him hasn't it?" I feel myself released from whoever was holding me, and I want to move towards Jake, but I just can't make my feet move.

"Yeah...I'd say it's a fair bet they just imprinted"

Jake suddenly moves to me released by whatever hold was over him. But his face changes, something is wrong. Then I realise, something is wrong with me. I feel sick, hot. Wobbly. My vision gets spotty and dark and my legs feel like string. No longer able to support my weight. But Jake is there, my Jake, holding me in his arms. Then the world goes black.


	5. Changeling

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

Much thanks to "everyone for all your reviews! You're all great! Thanks for the encouragement!

**I'm taking a liberty in that in "New Moon" Edward never left, this is so that it fits in with my story.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Nnnrrgh" everything hurts. I don't dare open my eyes, the nausea gripping my innards tells me the moment I do, I'll pass out again.

"Sarah? Are you awake?" Jacob. I recognise his voice instantly and I cling to it, gradually pulling myself into consciousness. I can feel his hand squeezing mine like I'm about to slip away again, tethering me to him. I squeeze his hand back.

"Ja...Jake, you're breaking...my hand" I murmur out. He lessens his grip apologising. I risk opening one eye, then the other. My blurred vision clears and everything is...just, so _clear_! I can see everything in vivid detail; the dust in the air, the grains in the wood of the bedside table. Jacob's very worried face. His eyebrows are mashed together, and his eyes search my face for reassurance that I'm not going to pass out.

"Are, are you ok?" he asks, brushing hair from my face.

"I feel like I'm going to puke, but yeah, I'm ok" I say weakly. I feel so _drained_, like I've been running for days. My muscles are sore, everywhere, and I don't think I could find the energy to even sit up. He releases the breath he was holding and smiles in small relief. I realise now that I am not at home. I'm in Jacobs's room, snuggled in his bed. It smells like him. Like summer rain, wood and musk, an undeniably masculine smell. It's wonderful.

"What happened? Why am I in bed?" he doesn't answer right away. As if he's trying to think of the best way to answer me. He slowly lifts his eyes to mine.

"You...collapsed, you've been ill. You've been a bit delirious for a while. But your fever broke last night."

"Fever? I don't remember even being ill. I was outside, then I screamed for you, you came out...then...I... can't remember" I'm genuinely confused. I don't remember being ill. Sure I felt a bit hot. But I don't remember anything apart from the way Jake was staring at me on the porch.

Jake suddenly let go of my hand, ramming both of them through his now very short, cropped hair in what I can only describe as anguish.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry" he looks at me again...his eyes filled with pain.

"For what? Taking care of me?" I'm really confused now.

"No, this, all this is my fault!" he sighs and gets to his feet, pacing the side of his bed "I did this to you"

"How can it possibly be your fault? I'm just ill. Probably flu or something"

He stops walking and looks at me with his pain filled eyes again. I swear he just crumples, landing heavily on the side of bed. I notice something very, very odd about Jake.

"HOLY SHIT JAKE!!! You're huge!" I blurt out. He just smirks "What...when... huh?" I stare at a now _older_ Jake, like he turned twenty overnight, in blatant surprise.

Jake is easily over six foot, built like an Adonis and ripped. All...muscles. Hot. Wow.

"Yeah, about that..."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Feel better?" Jake is holding onto me. I'm gripping onto the toilet bowl, having emptied the contents of my stomach. He has one hand around my waist, supporting me upright whilst the other has made it up my shirt, rubbing circles into the small of my back.

"Mhmm...Yeah" he gives me a cloth to wipe my mouth and leans back against the bathroom wall, pulling me onto his lap. I lean into him, savouring the heat and tuck my head under his chin. I could quite happily spend the rest of my life in Jacob's lap, if I didn't feel quite so crappy. His arms go back around me and resume making circles on the skin of my back.

"I'm a werewolf" I state, matter of fact.

"Yup" he replies, kissing my forehead.

"You're a werewolf" again, fact.

"Yup" I feel him reach for something on the counter. A cool cloth is applied to the back of my neck.

"Thanks" I murmur into his chest, trying to snuggle closer.

"Sure, sure. Least I can do, after..." he trails off; I feel his Adam's apple bob as he swallows back his guilt.

"Told you...don't want to hear it. I can't blame you for something you didn't know about. We were kids. You couldn't have know your blood would change me"

"I know, still sorry" he mumbles into my hair, holding me tighter.

"And we imprinted on each other?" another fact

"Yeah. But I already fancied you, before I mean" he says. He can be adorable sometimes.

"Me too. Had a bit of a crush going on. Plus you insisted on wearing overalls. You have a nice ass by the way"

Jake laughs at my honest admission, placing another kiss to my head. An hour ago he told me we were both werewolves. He had accidentally given me the gene when we swapped blood years ago. I had 'activated' myself as Sam said when I became furious with anger outside. I had then spent the next two days going through my change. Billy had called Charlie and said that I would be staying at the Black house for the week. I could get away with this as it was the holidays and summer vacation meant I didn't have to go to school.

Sam had then sat with Jake and I as they told me about the Quileute ancestors and vampires. That had upset me, to know my twin sister was getting cosy with these so called 'vegetarians'. That at any moment, Edward could decide to give in to his basic nature, and snack on Bella. To say I wanted to go over there and rip him limb from limb was an understatement. And now I was a werewolf...I probably could. But a wave of nausea had blasted through my body, reducing me to a quivering mass.

I had closed my eye as I rested in Jacob's lap, when I heard the bathroom door open. Sam stood there, concern on his face. He asked if I was okay. I told him I was starting to feel much better but was ravenous now that I no longer felt sick.

"I'll go make you something" he smiled and left us to sit on the floor.

"Jake?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm thirsty"

Jacob pulled a bottle of water off the counter, placed it to my lips and held it while I drank. I felt I could stand after a while so Jake lifted me to my feet, still holding onto me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed

"What? Are you feeling sick again? Want me to put you back to bed?" he leapt into action feeling my forehead, lifting me into his arms as if I hardly weighed anything, his new muscles hardly straining. I just replied by wrapping my arms around his neck, my hand in his hair.

"No, I was just surprised by my reflection. I knew I would change but...wow. I'm so...buff! I was toned from gymnastics before, but...wow. And I'm tall!"

Jake just laughed at my wonder as I stared into the mirror, admiring the new person looking back.

"Yeah, and your hot" he whispered into my ear, his voice low and gravvely. And sexy. I think I may have shivered.

"What? I wasn't hot before?" I asked, my tone now serious.

"What!...no!...I mean yes!...I...I..." he floundered, unsure how to reply, panicking. But I couldn't hold onto my charade any longer, bursting into giggles.

"You...you were joking?"

"Yeah. But thank you" I apologised, kissing his jaw line. "Now take me to the food"

"Yes ma'am" he walked out the bathroom smiling at me, still carrying me in his arms.

"Yay! I knew you were my bitch after all!"

"WAIT! I told you...I'm no one's bitch!" he growled at me, but I knew he wasn't really angry. Oops...maybe too soon for dog jokes.


	6. Paleish Pink

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

Much thanks to everyone for all your reviews! You're all great! Thanks for the encouragement!

**I'm taking a liberty in that in "New Moon" Edward never left, this is so that it fits in with my story.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

After we eat everything in Jacob's fridge apparently, I go to back to the bathroom and shower. Two days in a sweaty fever, having not changed clothes has left me smelling a little ripe. And I relish in the hot water, soothing my muscles which are still tender after the change. I keep spare clothes at Jake's in the event I stay over, so I go back to Jakes room and am in the middle of changing when he bursts into his room.

"Sarah, I...I..." I hear him gulp from across the room. I try to hide myself with my sundress, being only clad in my black bra and matching panties. But Jake is slowly stalking across the room toward me. His eyes are dark with lust, drinking in my body. I blush furiously, but I can't tear my eyes off of Jake who has removed his shirt, which he clutches in his hand, his knuckles white.

His body is hard, his stomach muscles twitching as his breathing increases, his Pecs rippling as he moves and the slight sheen of sweat on his chest makes his russet skin glow in the light. He makes a low growling noise in the back of his throat and it sends shivers through me, straight between my legs, and I want to rip his shorts off and throw him on the bed. There's something very animalistic as he stands in front of me, devouring me with his eyes, lingering on my panties before travelling up to my chest. I can feel my core throbbing, my underwear practically dripping. I'm so fucking horny, that I groan with need, and the smirk that crosses his face can only be described as diabolically sexy.

The moment I prepare to pounce on him however, is the moment when Sam shouts to us from down the hall.

"JAKE! SARAH! Outside in five, ok? We need to show you how to phase"

"Shit!" I growl between my teeth. Fuck it. Jake leans down to me and rubs his nose up the column of my throat, sniffing me.

"Somebody's horny" voice low and rumbling, he licks my throat and my knees buckle with desire. He catches me effortlessly, pulling me back up "I can smell you, you know. And you are very..." he nibbles my jaw line "Very..." Another lick "Wet"

"Oh...God" I cling to Jacob, something in me just exploded.

He holds me against his chest, hands wandering down my back to grip my ass.

"I think I...I think I just..." lost for words, struggling to breathe I look at him for help.

"Came?" he asks, raising his eyebrow. His predatory eyes watching me.

"Yeah" I say breathlessly.

He whispers in my ear, as his hands slip down under the back of my panties to squeeze my ass again "We'll just have to finish this later"

_Oh God, not later, now. More._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Alright Sarah, you won't be able to control your phasing well to begin with. And you'll likely change when you are angry"

Sam has Jacob and me out in the woods so I can practice phasing. Jake is standing over to my right leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, his gaze not leaving me once. The other pack members are sitting on the grass in their wolf forms scattered around us. My first change didn't go so great. I managed to get half way there but changed back.

"Ok, I'm trying again" I shout from behind a bush, providing some privacy as I stand here naked trying to phase. I can see Jacob over the leaves, shift uncomfortably. He knows I'm naked. And it's just killing him. Ha ha. Serves him right for getting me all hot and bothered earlier. I glance down and see the evidence of his discomfort, and it isn't a small bulge. I swallow reflexively and go back to concentrating. Two deep breaths.

I picture myself changing and feel my body respond slowly, my limbs elongating and my face growing longer, my teeth changing. I open my eyes to find I'm lower down that I was a moment ago. I get to my feet.

**Woooo! I did it!**

My tail wags in happiness, Embry and Jared join me. They prance around me, joining in my celebration.

**Congratulations! **Embry sends to me

**Yeah! Well done, took me an hour first time! **Jared shares

I find the shared mind of the pack a little odd but quickly adapt to the thoughts of the others, concentrating in exploring my new form. I pad slowly over to Jake. I wonder how I can be such a large wolf, compared to my small human form, but quickly dismiss the thought. I can smell Jake's scent much more clearly in this form and memorise it like I did with Embry and Jared's. I am the height of a horse, but I'm solid muscle and can feel the power of my wolf form coursing through my veins. I wag my tail happily at Jake, proud of my achievement,

"Yeah, very good" he agrees, running his fingers through my fur. I love the feeling, and lean into his touch. Thinking over what happened earlier in his room.

"**Eww, could you PLEASE not picture Jacob naked. It's enough to mentally scar me" **Jared pipes up. I forgot the whole telepathy thing

"**Sorry, couldn't help it."**

"**Apparently"**

He shifts his paws uncomfortably.

"Ok Sarah, go back and try phasing to human" Sam tells me. I move back behind my cover and concentrate on changing back. It takes more effort and time, but I manage it after a couple of minutes.

"Wow! That was cool!" I shout excitedly. Jacob and Sam laugh at me. "Hey Jake, what colour am I?"

"Pale-ish pink" he laughs back

"No you ass, when I'm a wolf" I scowl at him.

"A dark brown, like your hair"

"Ah, funky" I muse over this.

"Funky?" Jake asks me clearly amused

"You heard me" he just laughs again.

"Alright Sarah, now we're going to try something different. We're going to force you to change" Sam says, with a look on his face I don't like.

"How?" I'm suddenly not trusting him.

"You'll soon find out" he reasons calmly. "Jacob?"

Jacob stalks over to me but keeps the bush between him and I. Clearly to fight temptation. He apologises, but just as I'm about to ask why, he backhands me. It doesn't hurt but I get angry.

"What the fuck Jake! What the hell was that for?!" he doesn't reply, but does slap the other side of my face. Suddenly I'm snarling and my point of view changes. I'm a wolf. An angry wolf. I notice all the other wolves back in their human bodies and sitting with Sam.

"**Sarah?" **Jake is beside me, in his wolf form, he walks up to me **"I'm sorry, it was the only way to make you angry enough to phase. It's was to show you how easy it is when you get angry. And how dangerous"**

He licks my muzzle in apology and I forgive him. I nuzzle in closer to him, rubbing under his head, along his neck.

"**It's ok, I understand. But you ever do that again, I'll feed you your own testicles. Got it?"**

"**Absolutely. And I would never, ever hit you" **he nudges into my shoulder.

"**Damn right too"**

"Jacob, Sarah?" we both look over to where Sam is standing "Jacob, why don't you take Sarah for a run, get her used to all of this. We'll stay here, human, give you two some time together. It can be a little weird at first with everyone in your head"


	7. Heat

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

Thanks to everyone for reading my story! I just can't type fast enough to get this done for you!

**I'm taking a liberty in that in "New Moon" Edward never left, this is so that it fits in with my story.**

**WARNING! EXPLICIT SEX SCENE!**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

We ran for hours, just exploring and playing about, taking turns to chase each other down. Jake has hidden from me three times, but twice I tracked his scent. The third he launched at me from behind a bush to wrestle me to the ground snapping at me and pinning me down. I ran off to have him lock his jaws around my hind leg, tripping me again. It was like we were two puppies, playing, but trying to show dominance over the other.

"**Why don't we take a break now?" **Jake pants out beside me, sitting down. I agree. Stretching out in front of him. Not tired, But enjoying the rest. I lay my head on my paws, just watching him. He's magnificent, solid bulk, but lithe and agile. He makes for a truly beautiful wolf.

"**Thanks" **

"**Shit, I keep forgetting you can hear everything I think" **if I could blush under this fur I would.

We relax for a while, discussing our situations as wolves, deliberating who has the best coat. But slowly our minds invariably start to drift to the scene in his room earlier. And I'm getting horny again.

"**You were so fucking hot standing there half naked" **he admits, his mental voice quiet and sexy

"**You weren't so bad yourself Jacob. Thought I was going to molest you on your own bed"**

"**I wouldn't have minded"**

His chocolate eyes bore into mine, and I can feel myself giving into my baser instincts. Mate. We imprinted. Mate. Mate NOW. Fuck. Sex. NOW Goddamit.

"**What's stopping you?" **Jake sends. What is stopping me? I'm practically drooling.

Before I'm aware of what's happened I'm back in my human form, lying on the forest floor. Completely naked. And so full of lust I can barely think. Jacobs there too, standing upright in all of his godlike glory. And I can't stop myself staring at his now very hard, very big, very erect dick. I gulp.

He gets to his knees beside me and runs his hand up my leg, over my hip across my stomach. He hesitates at my breasts but quickly overcomes his nerves, touching the left one whilst bending to kiss the other. I groan, in satisfaction as he licks my now hard nipple, biting down gently then blowing to cool the wet flesh. He growls in the back of his throat, enjoying the experience. He suddenly kisses me fiercely, his hands on either side of my face. I wrap myself around him, my body fitting to his like a jigsaw. His tongue fights mine for dominance, exploring every inch, sucking my bottom lip, making me moan with pleasure.

I push him back and straddle his waist, running my hands over the planes of his shoulders, up the back of his neck to grip his hair. I straddle his lap, causing him to growl when my now soaking core brushes his erection. He grips my hip with a force that I know will leave bruises. I settle so the hard length rest against my slit and he instinctively bucks his hips into me, grunting at the sensation. The feeling of his dick sliding between my slick folds makes me throw my head back and scatters any thoughts in my head. A deep, throbbing fire has formed between my thighs, urging me to find release any way I can get it.

I pull his head back using his hair and bite and lick up his neck, along his jaw line. I find a particularly sensitive spot below his ear which makes him grip my hips tighter and buck up against me, making me groan in turn.

He decides that it is his turn for control and pushes me down to lie on the forest floor. He kisses and nibbles down my abdomen, dipping his tongue into my belly button, before descending lower. But I growl in frustration when he bypasses where I need him to go, instead kissing the soft skin on the inside of my thighs. I buck my hips into him emphasising my point. But he just chuckles and pushes my hips back down.

"Patience, you'll get seen to soon enough" his voice is a little shaky; I look down to see his eyes almost black with lust, glinting in the low light of the evening. The expression on his face is loving, but with a hint of danger.

"Fuck patience...now" I pant out, trying to squirm closer to the breath that tickles my dripping core with every syllable. But his grip on my hips prevents me getting any nearer.

He smile his big dazzling smile at me, then runs one finger down my aching slit. I cry out at the sensation, glad no one is around to hear my desperate cries. He parts my folds to run his tongue over my throbbing clit, making me cry out again, my thigh muscles flexing. He latches onto my clit, biting gently, making me squirm again, whilst he slides his index finger into my tight wet opening. I feel him groan against me, the vibrations doing all manner of wonderful things. He begins to pump his finger in and out, making my hips roll. I run my hands through his hair, trying to press him against me harder. He adds another finger, pumping harder and faster.

I can't think properly, my brain clouded with desire, and the need to quench this aching desire. I need release, and Jacob is trying so hard to do that for me. I yelp when he adds a third finger, stretching me further, but it feels so good. I mumble to him to go faster, and he obliges, his fingers moving at a blinding pace whilst his mouth teases my pulsing nub. My hips start jerking beneath him and he uses his free hand, spreading it out over my abdomen, holding me still. All the while driving me on to a furious pace, and I'm so close

"Almost....there...so...good...oh Jacob...fuck" I can't breathe, and my heart is pounding. Jacob curls his finger inside me, brushing a very sensitive spot and I'm crashing around him. Spots burst before my eyes and my muscles are clenching around his fingers. Screaming his name.

When awareness returns to me, Jacob is kissing my neck, pushing his throbbing dick into my folds. Sliding it up and down. He looks at me, eyes clouded, but still predatory.

"You ready?" he asks, not doing anything until I'm ok. "I don't want to hurt you"

"Jake" I pull him to me, wrapping my arms around his neck, gripping his shoulders."I love you. I'm yours" I whisper in his ear.

"Oh God, Sarah, I love you so much" he kisses me hard thrusting ferociously into me, right to the hilt. I gasp into his mouth in pain, but it fades quickly. He waits for me to give him a sign that it's ok to move again. I wrap my legs around his waist, moving my hips to him, telling him it's alright.

He begins slowly, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in. His pace gradually increases as I adjust to his considerable size, but I'm soon moaning into his ear to go harder. Deeper. He does and I swear I go blind. It is just too good. I think I'm dying. Nothing should feel this good.

Oh, but Jacob feels so right, thrusting hard and deep into me. So hard I can feel him in my guts, brushing that spot deep inside me that makes me moan and grind against him in delight. Gripping his shoulders so hard I draw blood. His growls become increasingly louder, animal, feral. He clamps down on the join between my neck and shoulder hard, shedding my blood, all the while his pace is becoming furious, slamming into me. The pain from the wound makes my body spasm, my third orgasm of the day. I scream his name again as I clench down around him, making him groan out mine in response. It's my turn to be an animal. Some unknown instinct makes my bite Jacob back, in the same pace, at the junction of his neck and shoulder. I bite down hard on him, marking him as my mate, my other half. Warning off any other that might be interested. I growl out as much to him.

"Mine" I pant in his ear, he responds by attacking my mouth.

"Who do you belong to?" he demands.

"You" I cry out, my next climax building as his thrusts become frenzied, erratic.

"Say it! Who....do...you...belong to?"

"YOU JAKE!!! OH MY GOD...YOU!" I scream out as white light explodes in my head, and I'm carried away on a wave of bliss. My muscles clamping down on Jake, as he pounds out his own release, milking molten jet after molten jet of cum deep within me.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I awake in Jacob's warm embrace, our legs entangled. His arms squeeze me tight to his chest and I hear his heart beating slow and steady under my ear. I kiss the underside of his jaw.

"Love you Jake"

He kisses me with more passion that I've ever experienced, his hands wandering over the curves of my body.

"I love you too Sarah. No matter what" I snuggle closer to him, pressing kisses to his face, a tear rolling down my cheek. But a nudging against my stomach distracts me.

"Again?" I ask, with a mischievous grin.


	8. Gymnastics

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS!

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I wake up late on Saturday. I roll over to find Jacob staring at me, his eyes half open with residual sleepiness.

"Morning, gorgeous" he kisses my nose. Aww, he's so cute.

"Mornin' sex God" his eyebrows disappear into his hair line.

"Sex God? I think I like that. Be sure to say it round the guys later"

"Yeah, I don't think that any of them are clueless as to what we've been doing. Shared mine and all that. Plus you really don't need your ego stroked"

"No but I can think of other things you can stroke" he pulls me onto his chest, nibbling my ear. Jacob is a quick learner, and in the past two days, he has gone from first time lover, to...well, fucking amazing really. I still can't walk right.

"Mmmm...As _tempting_ as this is, I could really use a shower" I speak into his neck. I do need a shower, but lack the motivation to get off him.

"Need help washing your back?" Growling lowly, tugging lightly on the piercing at the top of my ear. I fucking love that.

"Nah, being the gymnast I am, I'm very flexible" Teasing him for my own pleasure "But thanks for the offer" I make to move away, but he locks his arm around my back, the other pulling my knee up his side.

"How...flexible?" he swallows in nervous anticipation.

"Oh, _really _flexible, I can do the splits, back flips, get my legs over my head...all _sorts_ of things" Jacob drops his jaw, his mind clearly running through all of the possibilities. A nudging at my thigh tells me just how impressive those images are. "But anyway! For my shower"

Before I can even make it to the edge of his bed, I'm over his shoulder as he walks swiftly to the bathroom, naked. Giving me an excellent view of his ass, which I squeeze in appreciation. Thankfully Billy is out at Sue Clearwater's for lunch.

"I said I didn't need your help Jacob!" my only answer is a hard slap to my backside. I yelp in surprise, but the pain/pleasure of it shoots straight to my core. "Nnguuh" I moan "Never mind" Jake chuckles at my change of heart, clearly this was the outcome he expected.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Much later, when we are both thoroughly satisfied and there is no hot water left, we sit in the kitchen eating a massive pile of pancakes. Talking over our plan for being separated. As I have to go home today or Charlie will start getting suspicious. Jacob says he'll sneak into my room at night. I like this plan. Unless we get noisy, then I might have to rethink.

"He'll notice, Bella will notice! It isn't something I can hide!" I' m worried. I've grown in height and have gone from 5' 5" to 5' 10" in a week... and my muscles are far more defined. Not something that could be sold as 'yeah dad, I spent a week in the gym?' hardly. Jacob sits me in his lap, running his hands under the back of my shirt, his favourite position for me to be. Me too, it's like it hurts not to be close all of the time.

"It'll be fine" he's trying to calm me, but we both know it's a lie.

I decide to tell Bella first. It's her I worry about most. Her and that _thing _she's going out with. I plan to confront her, tell her what I think about this whole thing. She knows he could kill her and she just ignores it, accepting the walking leech with open arms. Jacob suggests I meet her in neutral territory, on the vamp/wolf border. So she can bring her..._boyfriend._

I call her cell and say just three words to get her attention.

"I _know_...everything"

"What? How...I...HOW?" she sounds panicky, upset. But it needs to be done. I hear some scuffling noises then Edward is on the phone demanding how I know what he and his family are, why I'm upsetting Bella"

"The treaty border, bring Bella. One hour" I hang up. Anger radiating off my body in waves. Jake rubs my back harder, soothing my tensed muscles.

"You ready for this?" he asks gently. I'll just have to be.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-


	9. The Almost Fight

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS!

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Hello Bella" I say sheepishly. All my confidence knocked out of me when I realise the whole Cullen clan has come with her. And the smell they secrete with every breath doesn't help either. It is a sickly sweet smell that burns my nostrils and makes me breath-hold reflexively till I can get fresh air on the breeze. But I brought the pack as my back up. We all stand together. And from the Cullen's stances and hissing, we appear to look quite menacing.

"Sarah. How? What happened to you?" Bella approaches me, eyeing my new appearance. She stinks of vampire. I don't hug her long.

The small pixie-ish vampire...Alice I think...whispers in Edwards ear and he suddenly tenses and locks on to me, his eyes fire.

"Bella...I want you to back away from Sarah. Come back here. Now" he reaches his hand out to her, but Bella is confused, looking between him and I. Why would her sister be dangerous?

"Why Edward? Afraid I might _eat _her? Lose my temper? Attack my own twin?" I stare him down. Challenge evident in my posture. I feel Jacob move behind me, my silent back up, comforting and reassuring. Edwards recoils from my words which hit their mark effectively. He bares his teeth at me.

"What? WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Bella shouts, exasperated.

"So lover boy didn't tell you? We're different too" Jacob taunts Edward with his words. Knowing he wants to keep Bella 'safe' from us. That's rich.

"Different? How?" she narrows her eyes at him. I interrupt.

"He told you about his tribe not long ago. Think about _exactly _what he told you"

It takes her a moment to twig. Her eyes widen in realisation, her mouth forming a silent 'O'

"W...wolves? You...you're all wolves?"

"Yeah...surprise" I say quietly. Her shock evident in every way. She quickly recovers, absorbing the information; she is dating a vampire after all.

"So that...that's why you are all...super model-y?" she looks Jacob and I up and down noticing how we've matured in the time since we saw her last. And I have to agree, my reflection is at least twenty years old...and hot. Which is nice.

"Uh-huh. I'm all super powered and howly. But no full moon crap" I laugh.

Bella steps closer and Edward moves quickly to her, in serious danger of breaking the treaty by crossing the border. Jacob and Sam burst into a fit of growling, warning him to back off, Edward responds by hissing like a buzz-saw. I step between them a hand on each of their chests.

"ENOUGH! Just CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I scream at them both. They look like pouty children, getting reprimanded. "I've had enough of this. Bella is my sister, and if I want to talk to her, I will. Vampire and werewolf boyfriend or fucking not!"

"Sarah" Jacob places his hands on my shoulders, his thumbs massaging my neck muscles, a warning to reign in my temper. I take a few breaths and calm down again. Don't want to burst out of my skin and give Bella an aneurism. Or start a war with the 'in laws'.

"Can we just act like two sets of people who don't want to tear each other limb from limb? Please?" I look at them, the fight gone out of me "I can't just separate myself from my family. It would make Christmas very awkward"

The big one...Emmet I think Bella called him laughs at this. Boom boom. The father, Carlisle, steps forward.

"I think, for the sake of both of our families, that we should remain at least civil. We after all have shared interests" he looks to Bella and I in the middle then to Edward and Jacob.

"You two? You're...together?" Bella asks in surprise, forgetting I said 'werewolf boyfriend' mere seconds ago.

"Um...Yeah. It just sort of...happened"

Edward creases his face as he reads just _what _'sort of happened' apparently he can read minds after all.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Jacob takes me back to his to recover and calm down from the almost fight. And I take out my anger on his body. Not that he minds. I ride him into oblivion till my leg muscles cramp and I scream his name more times than I can count. I sleep, sweaty and spent for another hour then get ready to go home and face my dad. This should be interesting. I don't know is scared more. Me, or Jake. He has after all taken the virginity from the police chief's daughter. Poor bastard. I probably shouldn't tell him dad keeps a rifle in his bedroom.


	10. Bad Boy

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! Especially to "Love is the key to the world" for remaining loyal throughout this!

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES AND GRAPHIC SEX. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Jacob's Point of View**

_Don't panic. You can do this. That's it...just breathe. In. Out. In...Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

I glance over at Sarah and she smiles at me, the look on her face telling me that she's worried, but more for me. And I have to agree. If Charlie finds out the things I've been doing to her. Like when she surprised me in the shower yesterday morning, dropping to her knees and...Oh God...don't think about that. Baseball, homework, football...Sarah moaning my name beneath me. NO! Arrgh!

I'm driving Sarah home, in her truck. I pull her across the seat to lean against my shoulder, having a quick glance down the front of her sundress. "Nervous?" I ask.

"A little, but he won't kill you. He _loves _you." A small smile crosses her lips and I'm tempted to kiss her. Everything she does make me wild, this untameable need to claim her, driving away any males from her presence. The alpha blood in my veins telling me to take her over and over, till she's hoarse from screaming my name. "It's my continued existence I'm concerned about. Dad'll probably lock me in my room till I'm thirty"

"He won't"

"I wouldn't be so sure" she mutters under her breath.

I stop the truck in front of the Swan house, all of my fears surfacing at the prospect of facing her dad, who will most likely throw my ass into jail the moment we tell him. Great. I squeeze her knee before getting out, walking round to her side to open the door for her. We walk hand in hand up the porch before she hesitates at the door.

"It's ok...it will be fine" I don't even convince myself. I reach around her and open the door, leading her inside.

But the sight that greets us in the Swan family kitchen shocks us both into silence. My dad is sitting with chief Swan and they watch us come in. Then they laugh at us. Actual laughter! Sarah squeezes my hand, seeking reassurance that we aren't hallucinating.

"Who's a bad boy then?" chief swan laughs at me, my mouth drops open as my stomach hits the deck. I may be sick.

"I...wha...we...huh?" I just can't get any coherent sentences out of my useless mouth. Even Sarah is lost for words.

"It's alright Jacob. Billy came over and told me everything. How you and Sarah are...well, you're _different_ anyway. And how you've got this sort of...bond" Wow. Didn't see that coming.

"And...And you are...okay...with this?" Sarah asks her dad, her voice a little unsure. She looks to me, disbelief in her eyes.

"Well, I can't say I'm over the moon about the whole situation. But I am glad that it's you Sarah chose Jake. Considering how close you two have always been, it isn't like I didn't expect this at some point Jacob"

"Ok, who are you and where is my dad?!" she just can't believe what she heard "You aren't locking me in my room? Not threatening me with convent school? Sending me to live with mom?"

My dad wheels over to her and pats her hand in a really fatherly way.

"It's alright Sarah, I told him everything, we may be fathers, but we do love you both. But please just be _careful_, we're dads. Not granddads." He laughs at her shocked expression before he and Charlie leave the kitchen to go watch sports on Charlie's widescreen.

We both stand there blinking, for what seems an eternity before either of us moves.

"Well...that was...interesting" I manage after a few minutes.

"Yeah...interesting...that is definitely one way to describe this whole...thing. I thought I was hallucinating" she flumps down into one of the chairs, playing with the edge of a place mat. I sit opposite her and reach for her hand, tracing patterns on the inside of her wrist.

"I just can't believe you're dad knows we're werewolves, let alone together. Incredible, just incredible"

"Uh-huh, that's for sure"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Later, when we recover from the shock of the kitchen scene, we're lying on Sarah's bed, her body tucked up against my side, head under my chin. She slides her hand under my shirt, up to stroke my chest. This is a bad idea I tell myself, what with chief swan downstairs. Chief Swan, who is currently cleaning his guns. But a tightening of my pants is disagreeing with my level headedness.

But Sarah turns to press a kiss against my throat and my resolve snaps. Before I'm aware of what I'm doing I have her under me, hands pinned above our heads. I lick and bite my way down her neck until I meet her now healed scar. The one I gave her the first time we had sex. I kiss it softly, making her arch her back, pushing her breasts into my chest. I push a knee between her thighs, groaning when I feel her wet-heat through the fabric of my pants. Her sundress rides up her thighs to reveal her tiny, black lace thong. The sight of it drives me wild and I grab her dress in both fists, tearing it roughly from her body.

"Hey! I liked that dress!" she looks at me with annoyance.

I claim her mouth fiercely, unable to fight my previous restraint. Speaking against her mouth "I'll buy you another one"

Her only response is tearing the t-shirt from my body in equal roughness. I like it. Seconds later we're both naked.

"Not here Jacob" she says in my ear "Dad'll hear us"

I whisk her from her bed, out the window and into the trees before she can blink and slam her hard up against an oak, far from earshot of the house. I lift her against me and she wraps her legs tight around my waist, pressing her hot, soaking core against me. I'm so hard it's almost painful now and I need her, need to be in her.

I grab one of her thighs and lift her leg up over my shoulder, taking advantage of her gymnastic ability and flexibility. I enter her quick and hard, causing her to call out at the sudden invasion. Her tight passage grips my dick, the muscles rippling along my length like wet velvet, drawing growls and moans from my throat.

When I start moving, the angle her pelvis sits against me causes the head of my dick to brush that sensitive spot within her, making her mewl and writhe with pleasure with every stroke. I press harder and deeper into her till she takes every inch I have to offer, savouring the moist heat. This is my favourite place in the whole world, inside her. If I could spend the rest of my life making love to her, hearing her scream my name, I would die a very happy man.

Soon enough, she's doing just that, screaming my name, her muscles clamping down around me. I thrust a few more times through her orgasm, prolonging it before my own explodes. Blasting my cum deep inside her. Breathing hard against her neck, I kiss her throat before pulling out of her. She whimpers at the loss, but drops her legs to the forest floor. I hold onto her when her legs shake a bit.

"Can...Can we go back now? Before dad comes looking for us?" She asks, panting between words.

"Sure, sure. Anything you want" I reply, kissing her forehead before picking her back up bridal style and running back with her.


	11. Invite

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

Thank you again to "Love is key to the World" my loyal and enthusiastic reader, without your continued support I believe I would have given up chapters ago!

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I'm going to kill Bella. I come home from Jacob's this afternoon to find Bella and Edward in the living room watching some horror movie. She turned to me and said my name in a tone that I just know means impending trouble. And judging from the smirk on Edward's face he's reading my mind right now, aware that I know she's up to something. Well vamp-boy, I may just refuse whatever she wants and let you deal with it.

His face falls slightly (Yay!), glancing at me as if pleading. It must be really bad then.

"What? What have you gotten me into now Bells?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Me? Nothing, well there is _something_..." she wrings her fingers nervously.

"Spit it out before I go back to Jacob" I cock an eyebrow at her, if she's this nervous; it's going to be something I _really _don't want to do. Edward snorts quietly so Bella won't hear him. Bastard. You know don't you? He nods behind her back, a smug smile on his face.

"It...well...Mike asked..." I interrupt before she can finish her sentence

"If the words 'Mike' and 'Newton' are placed together in that sentence, I'm refusing! He is an annoying little perv who I would never get tired of punching, kept trying to look down my top in class." I launch into a rant.

"But...please? He's throwing a pool party and asked us both...and I've already agreed!"

"Well you'll just have to un-agree then" now she's pouting. Bugger, puppy eyes too. Edward senses that I am starting to cave and that smug smile is returning.

"He said you could bring Jacob...and I'll be taking Edward" Edwards face displays intense dislike for an instant before regaining composure, but I saw it. He doesn't want to go either. HA! So I wasn't the only one to cave! He hisses slightly under his breath, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine then" I give in "When is it?"

"This evening" Edward pipes up "so I would get on the phone to Jacob and break it to him"

"Arrghh!" I storm off, passing dad who looks at me like I've got a screw loose. I may well do before the night is out.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

To say Jake was less than enthusiastic about the prospect of an evening at Mike's, was less than accurate. He blankly refused, saying he didn't want me anywhere near the 'little perv-boy stalker'. It was cute in a way. Saying unless he wanted me to see him reduce Mike to a bloody pulp if he even tried to touch me, we weren't going. But a lot of pleading and the promise of lacy underwear and several hours of sex had him reluctantly agreeing. And he was going to drag Embry and Quil along to share in his misery.

So he pulled up to the house in his car, the three of them getting out with looks of defeat and dismay on their faces. I came out the door to have them stop in their tracks and look me up and down, jaws on the floor. It may be something to do with my tiny black frayed-denim shorts, dark purple halter top showing off my now wolf enhanced ample cleavage. All topped off with black strappy heels that make my legs all curvy and my ass look amazing.

"Whoa" Embry states, blinking hard

"Yeah, whoa" Quil replies

"Hey! Eyes up top!" Jake shouts at them when their gazes linger too long on my chest. He growls at them then comes over to wrap his arms around me, kissing me hard before pressing his forehead to mine. "You look so hot...sure we can't just stay here? I can think of better things to do" I giggle and just kiss him back. We're going. No arguments.

Edward and Bella come out, Bella handing me my bag. She hasn't dressed quite as revealing as me, opting for tan cut off jeans and a white t-shirt. Edward is looking just as reluctant as the guys. They all stare at each other for a second before moving to Edward's jeep. The treaty is still in place, but just a little more _relaxed_. They can stand to be in each other's company; just don't ask them to hug or anything. But the treaty borders are still in place. Territory is territory after all.

The atmosphere in the jeep is tense on the way to Mike's place. No one speaks the whole journey, except Bella and I. We get there and I feel Jake tense against me. I tell him to relax; it is only for a few hours after all. After that we can get out of here and 'do better things' as he put it. I lead him into the house after Bells and Edward, Quil and Embry tailing behind us.

Mike immediately latches onto our group, telling Bella and I how we 'look great' and trying to pry us away from our now pissed off boyfriends. Edward and Jacob look at each other for a few seconds and then place and arm around each of our waists, a clear signal to Mike. But he's so dense he doesn't get any of the 'back off' body language being thrown his way, in serious danger of having his face re-arranged. I take things into my own hands.

"Jake! I'm thirsty, let's go find the drinks!" I grab his hand and Bella's arm then drag them off through the crowd, the rest of our group taking the hint to get away from Mike. "Oh my god! Does he ever give up?!" I exclaim when we're safely away.

"Jake, dude, I thought you were gonna bust a vein! The look on your face!" Embry adds, looking back at Mike, who is now fawning over Jessica, unaware of the impending doom he was close to.

"Sarah" Edward talks to me, concern on his face, he glances at Mike too, before speaking again "Do NOT go anywhere alone here, do you understand? Mike is not to be trusted"

"What do you mean?" Jacob asks, pulling me to him.

"Just trust me, Mike cannot be left alone with her"


	12. Altered State

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Against all odds, I am actually starting to enjoy myself. The party is good; I have even caught Jake laughing with Quil and Embry a few times. Even Edward has relaxed. The music isn't all to my tastes, but the catchy beats have my hips swaying lightly and I'm singing along to a couple.

Someone asked me to dance a while back, but one glance from Jacob had them scurrying for a corner. I'm dancing with Jacob currently, pressed against his chest swaying side to side with the beat. His hands have gradually descended until they are now just on my ass cheeks. He's such a guy sometimes.

Every girl at the party has been eyeing up Jacob, Quil and Embry, being topless and muscled, and hot. I've stared down any that come near Jacob, he is MINE after all, causing him to chuckle telling me I'm adorable. I just pointed out I gave him that scar for a reason. Embry is in a corner with some girl, tongue down her throat, and Quil is chatting up a blonde. Bella and Edward disappeared into the crowd ages ago.

"Fancy a swim?" I ask him when the song finishes.

"Sure, but I'll have to swim in my shorts, I grew out of my trunks. Don't fit me in my 'new body'" he replies

"Fine by me" I drag him over to the pool's edge. I cleverly wore my new black bikini under my clothes so I kick off my shoes, and lift my top over my head, dropping it to the floor, before sliding out of my shorts. I turn to ask Jake if he's ready, but he is currently staring at my body, swallowing subconsciously. I smell him getting aroused, neither the time nor place for _that_.

"Down boy" I mutter to him under my breath, and then jump in.

He joins me once he's recovered and we horse around a bit. Well, I say _we_, but mostly Jacob throws me about the pool until I submit. I tried drowning him at one point, but he's so tall that he could reach the bottom at the deep end so just stood up, effectively ending that.

Later when we've cooled down, we sit on the pools edge, feet dangling. Jacob tells me he's going over the other side of the pool to get us a drink. He tells me not to move out of his sight, so I go to get my clothes back on at the sun lounger I left them on. After I'm dressed again, I turn round to find him in the crowd, but get swept up in a crowd of guys playing with a football. Panicking when I can no longer see Jake's head over the crowd, I turn around to try and find my way back to the pool. Remembering Edward's earlier warning not to be on my own.

Now, lost in the sea of bodies, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn, expecting Jacob, or one of the guys, but come face to face with Mike. Shit.

"Hi Sarah" he says, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Hi...Mike"

"Hey, Jacob says to give you your drink, he's just gone to the restroom. He'll be back in a second"

He hands me a diet coke, it tastes a bit stale, but I take a big swig, drinking so I don't have to talk to him. He asks me if I'm enjoying myself at his party. Yeah, I tell him, saying I liked his heated pool. We talk about random things, Mike making small talk while I search the crowd desperately for Jacob, Quil or anyone, except Mike. I'm getting worried now; Jake is taking his sweet ass time to pee.

I'm starting to feel odd, my head is swimming and I feel a bit weak. Which is odd ass Sam told me werewolves don't get ill. And Mike seems to be leading me away from the party. Then I suddenly realise that I'm getting less and less coherent, and that Mike has stopped talking. I drop my bottle of coke, now knowing that Mike has drugged me, I can smell the chemical scent coming from my skin, gradually sapping my energy.

I shove Mike away from my way and stumble back to the party, searching the crowd for an ally, panicking the longer I search. My vision is blurred now and I'm unsteady on my feet. I recognise someone's scent and lurch towards it. I find Embry standing with Quil and grab onto him, clutching his arms.

"Em...Embry...help" I collapse in his arms and he holds me against him, searching my face for a clue as to what is wrong.

"Sarah, what happened? Are you drunk?" he asks, looking to Quil, confusion on his face.

"No...Mi...Mike, gave drink...Bad" I can hardly form sentences, my body trembling all over.

Embry picks me up, as my legs give out again, shouting at Quil to find Jake. He apologises before leaning in to sniff my neck. He stiffens and looks me over again.

"He's drugged you...we need to get you out of here. Now"

I place my arms around Embry's neck and close my eyes to stop the room spinning. I feel him move through the crowd, telling me it's going be ok, Quil's gone to find Jacob and he'll take me home. His heart rate has sky-rocketed and I can smell him secreting adrenaline.

I smell rather than see Jacob approach, before I'm transferred into his arms. He sniffs me to confirm my current state when Embry relays to him what's happened. He kisses my forehead, telling me he's taking me to hospital, that everything will be fine.

"I'll kill him! I'm gonna tear his fucking head off!" I hear him muttering.

"No Jacob. We have to help Sarah. I'll phone chief Swan and tell him what happened. He can deal with Newton" Edward is speaking to Jake. And he's right, I want dad to throw his ass in a cell, then let Jake and the pack loose on him.

But this thought is barely out of my head before I'm unconscious.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Thanks for the reviews! It's what keeps me going!


	13. Awakening

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Jacob's Point of View**

She still hasn't woken up. It's been five hours now. Doctor Cullen said her body had an adverse reaction to whatever Mike gave her. But she stabilised a few hours ago. Dr. Carlisle said we're just waiting for her to wake up now. Thank god for the Vampire doctor. If it weren't for him, the emergency room team would have taken blood, and I'd hate to think what kind of trouble that would have caused. I'd thanked him many times, but he told me it wasn't necessary, that we were all family. Linked by the twins.

My dad arrived a while back, brining some spare clothes for both Sarah and I. He tried to send me to the cafeteria to eat, but I refuse to leave her side. Not until she wakes up and I know she's going to be ok. He's asleep now, his quiet snoring constant, like the beeping of the heart monitor.

Bella and Edward have gone to get coffee and food, my pack joining them. I think they wanted to leave me on my own for a while.

Chief Swan arrested Mike Newton for attempted rape and possession of drugs. He's out in the hall talking to Carlisle, his face grave and worried. He told me he's going to make Newton's life a living hell, and I offered to lend my services, if only to be given the chance to beat him to death using one of his own severed limbs.

I should never have left her side. Not for a second. I went to the other side of the pool and when I turned around she was gone. I searched frantically for her, but the mass of bodies kept shifting like sand dunes, keeping her hidden. I would catch pockets of her scent, but they would vanish before I got to her. Panicking I ran back into the house and found Edward. Yelling at him that she was gone, that he needed to help me find her. He had closed his eyes, tilting his head as his mind searched the crowd for her. His eyes had flown open, he looked me in the eyes and said two words that had me flying into action 'something's wrong' we had moved quickly into the crowd, Edward dragging Bella behind him, tracking Sarah's panicking thoughts. Quil had found us, saying Sarah had collapsed, that she was safe, with Embry.

When I got her finally into my arms, it was obvious she was seriously ill, the chemical scent coming from her skin confirming Embry's assessment of her being drugged. I filled instantly with rage, every fibre in my body yearning to rip Mike apart, slowly. Filling his last moments with pain for what he's done to my soulmate.

So I wait for her, for her to open her eyes and look at me. So I can apologise and tell her I'll never leave her ever again, never put her in danger.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Jake, son, Wake up" my dad's voice drifting down into my sleep fogged mind. I open my eyes, my dad swimming into focus.

"Huh? Wha...what is it?" I sit up, my body sore from the awful hospital chair.

"She's awake"

I leap to my feet hurtling to the side of her bed, taking her hand. She looks up at me, her eyes shining in the low lights, a smile ghosting her lips.

"What took you so long? Having a nice nap were we?"

She's just woken up from a potentially life threatening state, and she's teasing me? Well I'll be damned. Feisty little thing she is.

"Your...ok?"

"Duh...werewolf" she laughs, squeezing my hand.

"No, I know your ok _physically_, but are you ok? Did...did he...touch you?" I ask through gritted teeth, trying not to picture _him_, with her.

"NO! Oh god no...I got away when I realised something was wrong. I found Embry. He helped me"

"Yeah, he said" and I had hugged him and thanked him, and offered to give him my VW car in reward for saving her. He had said it was ok, he was glad Sarah was ok. Telling me my misery would have dragged the whole pack down, her life enough thanks. "Have you told your dad what happened?"

"Yeah, while you were asleep. He's gone to 'make him pay' and Edward's taken Bella home to sleep"

Thank god. If Mike had touched her I might have exploded right there and then. But that wouldn't have been great. Scaring all the poor sick patients.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure, sure. Anything you want babe. I'm never leaving you again" I press my lips to hers, inhaling her now clean scent. Thankful that she was ok, and that I would get the chance to show her I loved her every single day for the rest of her life.


	14. Itch

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES AND SEX. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Jacob took me home, glued to my side, never letting me out of his sight. And after the party, I wasn't complaining. I needed to be with him, needed to push my thoughts of Mike and what could have happened out of my head.

I had nightmares that first night, waking in a cold sweat, clinging to Jacob. He had kissed away the tears, but the dream had had its impact. I was terrified. I had joked with Jake in the hospital, but the reality had sunk in now. I could have been raped. And there would have been nothing I could have done.

I had kissed Jacob fiercely, trying to erase the pain. We had made love slowly, hands everywhere trying to chase away the memories by filling our minds with something better. He had repeated over and over, how he was sorry, that he would never leave my side again, that he loved me so much it hurt to be apart. I had repeated much the same, telling him I would be fine, that I would never, ever touch anyone else, that he was the only person/wolf who I would ever love. I would give him every breath in my body to prove it.

I woke the next morning, my head on Jacob's chest relishing his body heat. His heart beat slowly and steadily under my ear, for me, he had said. I could tell he was still asleep so I slid my hand down his chest to play with the line of black hair between his navel and his groin. His 'happy trail' as I liked to call it. I heard a low rumbling vibrate through his chest. Somebody is awake.

I continued my hand's journey south, to grasp his now hard shaft firmly, stroking up and down. His hips bucked, pushing his velvet-steel erection through my fingers. I removed my hand.

"Don't...please don't stop" he whimpered. I wasn't planning on it.

Instead I sat astride his abdomen, my back to him. I leaned down, gripping his dick firmly, to flick my tongue across the sensitive head. The salty drip of precum licked clean. He bucked his hips again, clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh God! Sarah...Please!" he moaned loudly, luckily I had heard dad and Bella leave the house to go grocery shopping earlier, otherwise I'd have to gag him. Now there is an idea I'll save for later.

"Please what?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at him coyly.

"Please! Blow me or fuck me! Just _do_ something!" he gripped my hips to prove how much he wanted this.

He's not the only one; I woke this morning feeling itchy, hot. And not just the side effects from whatever drugs I ingested yesterday. I need fucked. Hard. Like an itch that needs scratching. Thinking about this has my hips rolling, my juices covering Jacob's abdomen, making me slide over his taut muscles. The friction is good, but I need more.

"You...you smell so good" he says as I bend to flick my tongue over him again, making him arch off the bed, squeezing my hips. "Different...so fucking good...need you"

I take the head of his dick in my mouth, he moans, bucking into me. I take as much as I can, licking and sucking. Paying attention to the sensitive head. I didn't think it possible, but as he gets more aroused, his dick expands in my mouth, getting bigger, longer, harder. I relax my throat and swallow him, taking every inch till my lips touch the base. He's shouting my name now. I repeat it a couple more times before letting his dick go, making a low popping noise as he leaves my mouth.

I get up onto my hands and knees, wiggling my ass at him. He stares blankly at me, swallowing when he realises what I want. Him, now, from behind. I need to be fucked like an animal and I don't know why. Some unknown instinct telling me to submit and be taken roughly.

He gets to his knees behind me, his dick probing at my entrance. Taking hold of my hips again, he hesitates.

"Are...are you sure about this...you've never wanted....you said..." he looks at me, lust and confusion. And he's right. I never wanted to be taken from behind before. Like a dog, it was too close to home. "I don't want...not...upset"

I get impatient, tell him to shut up and fuck me already. But before he can do anything I'm forcing myself backwards. Impaling myself roughly on his dick, spasming around him. Coming hard and we've barely even started. Jake grunts as I shove myself onto him, my muscles locking onto him.

But soon he takes the lead, his hips slamming into my ass as he pushes harder and harder into me, his hands pulling me against him. I lock my elbows and ram my body back onto him as he pounds ever more violently into my aching body. We both moan our pleasure as this new position releases that beast within us both. I lean forward, my head now on the bed, the new angle making his dick stroke past that spot every time, taking him deeper still, until he's slamming up against cervix. I scream his name, coming hard again, my muscles gripping him tighter. But still it isn't enough.

"Need...more...please Jake" I pant out.

He slides one of his hands over my hip, around my stomach and shoves it roughly between my thighs. He strokes me hard in time with every thrust, grunting every time he pounds beck into me. My clit is pulsing in time with his fearsome pounding, my abused body enjoying the rough attention. I can feel my juices, running down my legs, over him as well, coating us as still we move in an increasing pace, towards an approaching climax. He pinches my clit hard and I crash, screaming out my releases as he thrusts hard into me, stilling finally as he shoots rod after white hot rod of cum into my body, collapsing on top of me, tired and spent.

He pulls out of me, and rolls us over, pulling me onto his chest. Kissing my head. When we can both breathe again, he asks me something. Something that knocks the breath right back out of my body.

"Sarah, will you marry me?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yay! More fantastic reviews! thank you thank you thank you!


	15. Superhero

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Jacob's Point of View**

"Sarah, will you marry me?"

She opens and closes her mouth a few times, her eyes wide in surprise. I don't think that is what she was expecting. But she doesn't know I've been thinking about this for weeks, I even asked her dad for his blessing. That was hard enough without having to find the courage to ask her.

And she has no idea how hard it's been keeping the secret, one slip up when we're phased, and it would have been over. Embry had been asking why I kept singing in my head when we were patrolling. It was the only way to keep my brain busy.

"I...I...oh Jacob, of course I'll marry you...you big idiot!" she throws her arms around me.

"Huh. I propose, and you insult me! Charming" but I'm laughing, she presses a kiss to my Adam's apple.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just in shock"

"Clearly"

"It isn't every day I get mind blowing sex AND a proposal!"

"I blew your mind huh? Thanks"

"Uhh...is that all you think about?" she asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Mostly, but right now I'm thinking about marrying you. Us...married" a huge smile breaking out on my face. She just giggles, climbing into my lap, her hands winding around the back of my neck. My own snaking around her waist.

"I know...me, in a white dress. You in a tux, all handsome and debonair" she runs her fingers through my hair, which is getting longer again. She likes my hair long. And I love the feeling of her pulling on it. "Well, maybe not a white dress, cause I'm really _not_ a virgin anymore"

"You don't need to tell anyone that though" I say, now picturing her in a white dress, standing with me at the altar. I can't wait. Mrs. Black. _My _Mrs. Black.

"And then there's the honeymoon..."this glorious, naughty grin creeps across Sarah's face. And I can't help the groan that passes my lips. The very bad, yet very good images of her in tight satin and lace lingerie. Tearing it off with my teeth...oh good god.

Sarah can now feel my hard-again need for her, pressing against her stomach. She looks down in surprise.

"Again? Already?"

"Mhmm, the benefit of being a werewolf. No recovery period, ever. I'm good to go constantly" I say, kissing the soft skin below her ear, moving to nibble the lobe before pulling on the piercing she has at the top of her left ear with my teeth. She loves it when I do that; her hips rolling against mine, grinding against me.

Ding! Ding! Round two.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"**Jake is getting married! Jake is getting married!" **Embry, Quil, Seth and Jared sing, dancing around me.

I accidentaly let it slip through, that image of Sarah in a wedding dress, to have the whole pack descend on me, bombarding me with questions. So she told them, to try to give me a break, but they just resorted to singing childishly.

"**We aren't childish! We're excited! You're gonna throw a big wedding bash, and then there's the stag party to have!" **Embry speaks up

"**Yeah, not to mention the bridesmaids!" **Quil adds, Jared nodding his head in agreement, tails wagging excitedly. I just sigh in defeat, there's no point fighting them when they're this high.

I hear Sarah laughing to herself, on the edge of the group, standing next to Sam who shakes his head in amusement.

"**Alright guys! Can we get back to our patrol now? Leave Jacob alone" **Sam cuts in, good timing. The pack moves back out into a searching formation, noses to the ground.

I feel Sarah drift off to the edge of the pack, concentrating hard. We've been tracking Victoria for three nights now, her scent getting closer to town, closer to Bella. Suddenly Sarah backtracks quickly, nose working furiously.

"**Hey! hey guys! I think I've got something!" **We all move over to her, sniffing the fresh vamp trail. Not one of the Cullen's. Victoria, and it's a fresh trail too.

We all take off in the direction the trail leads, Leah and Sarah out in front. They may both be smaller than us males, but damn are they fast. Like two furry streaks of lightning, hurtling through the trees.

"**What...getting slow in your old age Jake?" **Leah chirps happily, enjoying the chase.

"**I'll show you slow" **I speed behind her, nipping her hind legs, causing her to veer off course. Sarah slows to run at my side, our shoulders brushing with every beat of our paws.

"**Hey!" **Leah whines at me, **"that's cheating!"**

I just laugh to myself, loving the feeling of my muscles contracting, my legs moving fluidly.

The pack breaks into a clearing, to halt in our tracks. Victoria is here, bent over a dead hiker, snarling at us. We slowly surround her, every one of us growling our fury, slowly advancing. I can hear Sarah's thoughts, rage at this Vampire who has been stalking her sister, causing worry and upset. Killing the innocent locals. She's also venting some of her anger at what happened with Mike, and I don't plan on stopping her, I'm of the opinion that it's better for her to get it out.

We close in, until we completely surround her, blocking off any escape. She turns wildly, searching for any gap, any way to get out. There isn't one. Embry darts in when she turns her back to him, ripping a chunk from her side, drawing shrieks of fury from the vampire. Jared follows his lead, tearing her left hand off to throw it out of the circle. Sarah goes next, ducking to avoid Victoria's swing, but pulls a chunk from the red-heads right calf, bringing her down screaming. My heart in my throat, worried she'll get hurt. But she retreats back to my side, safe.

We all take it in turns, tearing chunks from the defenceless vampire, scattering the pieces until we can phase to burn them. Until there's nothing identifiable left.

Later, when the pile of remains is smouldering away, Sarah walks up to me, now dressed, to take my hand.

"Did you see that! I brought the bitch down! No one messes with my family and gets away with it"

She's practically bouncing. I hug her, capturing her mouth. "Yeah, I saw. You were impressive" she giggles, bouncing again.

"I know...I love this whole werewolf thing...I'm like a super hero or something. But with fur"

I only laugh, leading her back to mine.


	16. Dress

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It's been nearly three weeks since we destroyed Victoria. And I'm getting married tomorrow. Married...to Jacob. Oh god oh god oh god. I'm so nervous/excited that I've burst out of my clothes four times this week already. Very embarrassing, turning into a wolf at dinner. Bella and Jake just thought it was hysterical, laughing as I skulk upstairs to phase back and put MORE clothes on.

Right now I'm in the dress shop, my final fitting before tomorrow. No one, not even Bella has seen my dress. I've even been phasing on my own so not even the pack knows. It is one secret I'm not gonna share, no matter how much they want to see it.

I thank the dress maker and leave the shop, dress in its carrier and meet Jacob outside the diner. He smiles a dazzling smile, kissing me in greeting before opening the door for me. We've barely sat down when he asks to have a peek at the dress.

"WHAT?! NO! It's bad luck!" I exclaim loudly, everyone in the diner staring.

"It's bad luck to see you IN it, on the _morning_ of the wedding" he smirks

"The answer is still no. I'm not taking any chances, and you'll get to see it tomorrow" I say, pulling the carrier closer to me, away from him.

"Fine, then I won't let you see my new tux"

"You picked up your tux?" he says, arousing my curiosity.

"Mhmm, it's in the car, right now. Outside...curious?" he's such an ass. Knows me too well.

I ignore this obvious attempt to provoke me, and proceed to eat my lunch. But now I want to know what he looks like in his tux. Damn it.

We finish lunch and Jacob drives me home. This is the first night we'll have spent apart in weeks. He kisses me goodbye, hands lingering on my ass before getting in his car and going back to his.

I unzip the dress carrier and hang the dress in my wardrobe, away from prying eyes. I then retrieve my shopping bags from this morning, putting my new expensive lingerie into my underwear drawer. Either Jacob is going to have a heart attack, or he'll tear it off me. Sighing, I go downstairs to join dad and Bella for my last evening at home.

Jake and I were, to our complete surprise, bought a house in the La Push reservation by Carlisle and Esme. A 'welcome to the family' gift speech. Both rendered speechless, the only thing I could do was clutch Jake's hand and sob out thank you's to the kind vampires. We've been redecorating it all week, before moving in when we're back from our honeymoon. Esme had already filled it with furniture, so we just needed to paint it. I can hardly wait. Our own home...EEEEE!

I go to sleep that night, ridiculously excited for the morning.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Thanks again for the reviews! may take a bit longer to post the next chapter, I'm off to watch Wimbledon on TV...GO ANDY MURRAY!!!!!WOOOO!


	17. Emerging

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

**Thank you for wonderful reviews!!!**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Wakey wakey!" someone is poking me; I slap the hand away and roll over.

"Nnrrrgh...no"

"What? You don't want to get married? Right then I'll just go home"

I launch upright....married. Aaaarrrgh! Leah is standing with Bella, an amused smile on her lips. I glance at the clock.

"OH HOLY CRAP!!!IT'S TEN O'CLOCK!" panic.

"Yes, that is why you need to get up and get ready. Sheesh, it isn't like you've got anything _else _to do today!" Leah hands me a towel and Bella just laughs as I stare at it in sleepy confusion.

"Sarah?" I look up at her "Shower?"

Right, shower. I walk past the laughing pair to the bathroom, the hot water waking me up. I emerge to find them both, armed with all manner of beauty products. Now I'm scared. Bella sit's me down in my dresser chair and hands me a glass of champagne.

"It's a little early for alcohol isn't it?" I ask

"Nonsense, you're getting married. It's for your nerves"

"Yeah, it's medicinal...or something" Leah adds, helping herself to a glass. What the hell I think, taking a sip. Not bad.

Between the two of them, they somehow manage to get me dried, primped and presentable. Applying many layers of hair products and make-up. I turn to stare at the finished work in my dresser mirror.

"Wow...I...wow" I manage.

The person in the mirror is gorgeous. My hair is lifted away from my face in a series of delicate ringlets, glossy and pinned with small purple flowers. My make-up is natural, but highlighting my Dark brown eyes, making them look big and shiny. Amazing.

"Now you just have to put on your dress" Bella tells me, moving towards my closet. I block her path.

"NO!...could...could you both go downstairs please? I want to do this myself. Then you can see" I need to keep my dress secret a little longer.

"Sure, but hurry. We want to see" Leah just shakes her head at my behaviour, but follows Bella downstairs anyway.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I make my way to the top of the stairs. I look down to see Bella and Leah in their bridesmaid's dresses, dark purple silk with silver embroidery. I clear my throat to get their attention before descending.

"Whoa! You...you look incredible!" Bella states, making me blush.

"Yeah, shame Jake'll just rip it off you later though" Leah adds.

Dad appears with his camera, tears in his eyes before taking photos of me. He tells me he's never been more proud of me, that Jacob is a lucky man. I'd have to agree, but then I'm a lucky girl.

"Stop, or you'll make me cry, and then Leah will kill you for messing her handiwork" fanning my face to stop the tears forming.

My dress is a sleeveless, off white ivory, with a corset bodice. The lacing up my back is gold, and the skirt is a simple silk with a short train. Gold embroidery on the skirt highlights little pearls on the material that catch the light and sparkle.

A silver Mercedes pulls up in front of the house.

"Shall we?" dad asks, offering me his arm.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Oh god. I can't do this. I should just grab Jacob and elope.

I'm standing in a small marquis, as Bella and Leah fuss over me, waiting for all the guests to be seated. I can hear the murmur of voices beyond the canvas, trying desperately to pick out Jake's voice.

We decided to get married in the woods behind Jacob's house. A series of chairs and gazebos erected for the wedding party. I wanted a small wedding, so it's only friends and family. My mom arrived this morning and is now taking picture after picture, saying it's for Phil. Who couldn't come.

I hear the wedding march start softly.

"Honey, It's time" dad offers his arm again. Deep breaths, here we go.


	18. Blind

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Dad and I walk out into the miraculous sunshine. Fate having decided not to make it rain today. We walk to the end of the aisle and I immediately lock onto Jake, my quivering knees becoming steadier in his sure gaze. The smile on his face extends from ear to ear, making my stomach fill with butterflies. He looks incredible in his tux; it's tailored to fit his muscled body. He stands with Sam and his dad, and I want to run to him and shred his sexy tux right off him.

Dad walks me slowly down the aisle, following Leah and Bella. I get more nervous the closer to Jake I get, but also happier. This is just the next step in our lives. The first day of forever.

Dad squeezes my hand, placing a kiss on my brow before leaving me to stand with Jake in front of the altar. The ceremony is simple, no flowery words, just Jake and I exchanging vows. Before I know it, we've kissed and we're walking back down the aisle, together, Mr and Mrs Black. Oh wow, we are married now. I suppress a giggle making Jake look at me, a dazzling smile on his face. He leans down and kisses me deeply, wolf whistles and cheers erupting from our guests.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we got married!" I say, bouncing next to him

"Mmm I know. Oh I forgot to say something"

"What?"

"Hello Mrs. Black" he leans into my ear, whispering it so lowly it sounds sexy.

"Hello yourself, Mr Black"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

We dance together almost all night, never straying far from each other. I did dance with my dad and Sam, but Jacob always cut back in again, asking if he could dance with his 'wife'. Wife, I'm a married woman now. I still can't believe it. He leads me off the floor to his car outside. It's been covered with paint with messages from all our friends.

Things like 'just married' 'he got his, now she'll get hers' and my favourite 'dead man on board'

We get into the car and I look in the back to find our suitcases.

"You brought my things?" I ask in confusion, we weren't leaving till tomorrow.

"Change of plan. I only told you we were going to Cuba to throw you of the scent" wow, he's done really well then. I never even suspected.

"So where are we going then?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Not telling" he laughs when I pout, kissing it away. He pulls away from his house.

"Oh, c'mon. Not even a little hint?"

"Nope"

"Please?"

We get to the airport and I'm getting suspicious, he pulls a blindfold from his pocket, telling me to put it on. I hesitate, unsure.

"I'm not telling you, and I won't let you see until were on the plane" he puts it over my eyes.

I hear him lift the suitcases from the car and set them down. He takes my hand and leads me into the airport. I'm glad I changed out of my dress, as I can only imagine the strange looks we're getting. Can imagine how bad they would be if I hadn't changed my outfit.

We don't seem to be checking in; instead I hear the background noise change, quieter, like a large enclosed space. I hear someone approach us.

"Good evening Mr. Black. Welcome to private hanger number one" private hanger? What the hell is going on?

"Is everything ready?" Jacob asks this faceless man.

"Yes, we'll be taking off shortly"

Jacob leads me carefully up the step to the plane, seating me in a chair, buckling me in. He removes the blindfold, kissing me softly before sitting in the seat next to me. This has got to be the nicest plane I've ever been on. It's all shiny wood, plush chairs and lush carpet. It's a small leer jet. An air hostess pours us both a glass of champagne, before disappearing into the back of the cabin.

"Alright mystery man...where are we going?"

"Well...as well as buying us a house...the Cullen's have kindly let us use their island for two weeks"

"The Cullen's have a whole island...like a _real _island?"

"Yeah, and it's ours for two weeks"


	19. Surprise

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The island is amazing. Truly spectacular.

White sand, crystal blue sea and palm trees. The house is huge and airy, with the biggest bed I've ever set eyes on.

We're barely in the bedroom door before we're all over each other. Clothes fly everywhere until Jake is naked, and I stand before him in my sexy new underwear. He reaches out to run his fingers down my red frilly bustier, swallowing hard. Eyes travelling down to my almost non-existent panties.

"Whoa...you...look....whoa" he flounders for words.

"Glad you approve, now Mr. Black, ravish me already" I don't have to ask him twice.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

We don't really spend much time exploring the island, just each other. The farthest I think we managed was the beach, which is right outside the house. The only thing we do is eat, sleep and make love for hours. But the past couple of days I've been feeling a bit off.

Jacob has been worried, he keeps glancing at me from across the table. I'm not eating, which for a werewolf, is really worrying.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" he asks, concern on his handsome face.

"No, I...I just can't eat" I say, pushing my plate of pancakes away.

He stands to clear my plate, but I catch a whiff of the syrupy mess and my stomach flips. Before Jake has the chance to ask what's wrong, I'm down the hall and in the bathroom. I feel like I'm going to bring up my guts, I'm heaving so hard. Jacob is there in an instant, holding my hair back and rubbing my back.

"What's wrong? Did you eat something bad?" his voice strained with worry.

"I...I don't know. I just felt awful when I got up this morning"

"You feeling any better?" now that I'm done, I actually am. It's like I just needed to be sick.

Hold on...sick...morning

"OH MY GOD!" I run out of the bathroom, into the bedroom. I open the suitcase, tearing through the contents, looking for my vanity case.

"What! What is it? Are you ok?" Jacob is shadowing my every move, not trusting me not to throw up again.

I continue throwing stuff on the floor until I grab hold of my vanity case, ripping it open and dumping the contents out. Jacob crouches down beside me, taking one of my hands.

"What are you looking for babe" he pulls my face to look at him, searching my face.

"Pregnancy test...Leah gave it to me as a joke...thought it would be funny. But now I'm not so sure" He freezes.

"P...pre...pregnant?" he collapses from a crouch onto his ass.

"I don't know...that's why I'm panicking" I fling a bottle of shampoo away from me in exasperation.

"I...I...wow" he pulls me into his lap, arms around me. One hand slides to rest on my lower stomach "A baby?"

"I don't know...maybe" I lay my head on his chest, listening to his racing heart. I suddenly spy the pregnancy test and swipe it. "Should...should I do it now?"

"Well, maybe we should talk about this first. We never talked about kids before. I know I want you to have my children, I just didn't think it would be so soon" he places a soft kiss to my head, waiting for my answer.

"I thought about it. And I do want your babies, but I'm just a little surprised by all of this"

"Wait...babies? as in plural?" he looks at me, amusement evident "first things first, you need to pee on a stick"

"Oh ha ha. C'mon then...let's find out"

I take Jacobs hand and walk into the bathroom. After reading the instructions inside out, I pee on a stick. Now we're waiting, sitting on the edge of the tub. Waiting, just waiting.

"How long now?" Jake's leg is jittering about, nervy.

"Another minute" I say, checking his watch.

Okay, here goes. I reach for the tester, Jacob tensing beside me. I stare at the indicator window for a full minute before I breathe again.

"Well? What does it say?" Jacob squeezes my hand.

"I...I...Well...I'm...having a baby" Jacob fell off the edge of the bath.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

More reviews! They keep me going! Please?


	20. It's Only Proper

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES. DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ. SIMPLE.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Jacob stares blankly at the pregnancy test, still not believing.

I'm in shock, I haven't even finished my honeymoon and he's already got me pregnant. With a baby, a _real_ _live_ _baby_. Jacob's baby.

He's still on the floor where he landed, I join him, snuggling into his side. He automatically wraps his arm around me.

"Jacob? You ok?" I ask tentatively.

"Uhhh, yeah. You're pregnant" he states, his hand descending to cover my belly. I cover his hand with mine.

"Apparently so"

"You're pregnant. With my baby" he says again.

"Well I don't remember sleeping with anyone else" he looks at me, horror on his face. "Sorry, joke" I kiss his jaw line in apology.

"Don't even...you're mine. Matching scars, remember?"

I look at the scar on his neck, then notice our scarred palms are together, my right and his left. Like mirror images.

"Sorry. You know I would never..."

"I know" kissing my forehead "the only guys I trust with you are the pack...especially after..."

He doesn't finish, but I know what he means. Mike... Mike who nearly killed me. Mike who now has a prison buddy called 'Butch'.

"We are having a baby" I state "I didn't even think I could. Leah and I never get periods, female werewolves almost never happen, I didn't know"

Jacob just rubs my stomach again, a small smile on his lips.

"Now we do"

"You're gonna be a daddy Jake" I say, his face cracking into a brilliant smile

"Daddy, I like that" he says kissing me fiercely in happiness. We get naked again before I'm really aware it happened.

"This is how it all started you know" I say against his lips "you knocked me up"

Jake Just laughs, before he has me screaming his name hours later.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

We go back to La Push, letting ourselves into our new home. Jacob carrying me over the threshold, telling me 'it's only proper' before throwing me on our bed. We christen the bed, the bedroom floor, the kitchen table, the sofa, all the carpets, several walls and the bathtub until we lay exhausted on the bathroom floor, panting, sweaty and completely sated.

"Wow..." I say, my head on Jacob's stomach, playing with a strand of his raven hair.

"Thanks, I try my best" he laughs

"Well, your best is fucking incredible. No wonder I'm pregnant. You..." I kiss his stomach "Are unstoppable"

"Yeah, and there's nothing better than having your wife massage your ego afterwards" he laughs, running his hand down to rest on the small of my back, kneading the muscles gently.

"It's true. I don't think I'll be able to stand, let alone walk" I yawn, getting drowsy "We'll have to go see Carlisle, find out when I'm due" I tell him, sleepiness weighing down my body.

"Yeah, and we have to tell your dad" I hear Jake say before I fall asleep.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Dad?" I say. I've been dreading this all morning. It's Saturday, and Jacob and I are in my old home, having lunch with dad.

"What? I don't like that tone. It means trouble" he sits up straight, levelling his gaze to mine.

"Well, Jacob and I found out..." I trail off.

"Found out what?" he stares at Jacob, who scoots slightly closer to me. Some werewolf, scared of dad. Well I suppose he does have a gun.

"I'm...well...I'm kind of...pregnant"

Dad chokes on his coffee, looks at Jacob and I both in shock. "What do you mean pregnant?!"

"Well Chief Swan...it was a shock for us too" Jacob offers, Dad now having gone magenta.

"You ok dad?" I ask. Stupid question really. His daughter just told him she has a bun in the oven. After getting married to a werewolf.

"Uuhhh...I...Uhhhh" I give him a moment. Jacob squeezes my knee under the table, hoping dad doesn't kill him probably.

"Dad?"

"I'm gonna be a granddad?" he says, smile appearing on his face. Jacob breathing easier.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yay! wonderful reviews! Thank you!


	21. 63 Days

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Well everything looks good. Nice and healthy. I'd say you're around three and a half months gone already" Carlisle tells me cheerily, wiping ultrasound gel from my abdomen.

"WHAT!! That's impossible! I can't be three months pregnant already! We only just found out!" I shout a little loudly. Carlisle looks at the scan print out again. Jacob has flopped down into a chair, face blank. Esme pats him motherly on the shoulder. I hear Edward downstairs laughing at my outburst.

"Are you sure it isn't possible, you don't have a normal monthly menstruation, so it might be correct. When did you get your first symptoms?" he asks confusion on his pale features.

"On honeymoon!" Jake and I yell.

"Hmmm" he checks the printout again.

"What? What is 'hmmm?' what does that mean?!" I'm panicking now. Something is wrong with my baby. Oh my god I've failed as a mother already.

Jacob sensing my panic, hugs me, staring at Carlisle with 'fix it' written on his face.

"It is interesting. Having never seen a werewolf pregnancy it's hard to determine the baby's growth rate. It might be closer to a human gestation, or a wolf's. It's hard to say at this point"

"WHAT?!" I yell again, my hormones having fully lost the plot. I begin crying, Jacob cradling me in his arms, glaring at the vampire, angry at him upsetting for his mate.

"It's ok Sarah, everything will be fine...shhhh" He rocks me, my tears soaking his black t-shirt.

"You don't know that! I'm a bad mother! I can't even get pregnant properly!"

Jacob is now helpless to abate the flow of tears, holding me tighter against him. I hear him ask Esme for a Kleenex, before wiping my face.

"Carlisle, what's your best guess?" Jacob asks

"Judging from what you told me, from when she first showed signs and measurements from the scan, I'd say we're going closer to a wolf's gestation. And with your advanced healing abilities, this should pose no physical problems"

"And...how...how long is a wolf pregnant for?" I manage to get out between sniffs.

He hesitates.

"How long Carlisle!?" Jacob and I shout in unison.

"63 days" oh god.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

63 days. I'm only going to be pregnant for 63 days. And according to the scans and series of tests Carlisle performed, I'm nearly half way through already. 30 days and counting.

Jacob and I really trying to absorb the information. Bella had been delighted, shocked yes, but delighted nonetheless. Edward had smiled, telling me I had nothing to worry about, the baby was happy. Happy! Not even born yet and he can read its mind.

The pack didn't say much for about ten minutes, then Quil had burst out shouting "WOOO! WE'RE HAVING PUPPIES!!!" I smacked him, but laughed. Sam had hugged me saying congratulations, followed by the rest of the pack, laughing with Jake and I and cheering.

Leah had whispered a quiet 'thank you' in my ear, glad that she knew children were a real possibility for her. An immediate party ensued, all of the pack and imprints attending, lasting well into the next morning. But the revelations didn't stop.

At the end of the evening, Sam announced that he was standing down as pack leader, handing the position to the true alpha, Jacob. As Ephraim Black's heir, the position was his, the alpha blood flowing hot in his veins, but Jacob hadn't wanted it when he first turned into a werewolf. However, with a child on the way and a Wife to think of, he humbly accepted the position to howls of enthusiasm from the pack.

So, by default, according to wolf hierarchy, I just became alpha female. I told this to Jake, to have him laugh and say quietly in my ear "Who's the bitch now?". I had punched him of course, but laughed along at our joke. My mind drifting back to our reunion, when I moved back to forks.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The next day, when we wake late in the afternoon, Jacob takes me into Port Angeles to buy baby, stuff. We came home with a car full of things that took a good hour to unload. I put everything into the spare room, which is now our nursery. Jacob fawning over me telling me I shouldn't be lifting heavy things 'in my condition'

I answer this by lifting the cot with one hand.

"Werewolf...remember?" I say, shaking my head.

"I'm just trying to help" he says, arms snaking around me from behind, to rest on the tiny bump forming in my belly. "Trying to take care of my family"

I immediately become gushy from the hormones.

"Aww you are just so adorable!" I tell him as he kisses the back of my neck and shoulders

"I know. And you love it"

"Yeah, but I love you more" oh god...that's really gushy

"Love you too" he turns me around in his arms to kiss me deeply, my arms wrapping around his neck.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Again...thank you for everyone who took the time to give me reviews...much appreciated!


	22. Two Gallons

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I hate being pregnant. I eat more than should be physically possible, and I ate tons as a regular werewolf. My hormones make me angry as hell one second, then bubbling like a sissy the next. Jacob came home the other day to find me crying over a dog food advert.

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" he had tried to sooth me, my reply stunning him into silence.

"I don't _know_...the puppies were just so cute!" he had stared at me like I was crazy. Can't blame him.

If it wasn't bad enough, only two days from when I'm due to pop, my body is now the size of a beach ball. I. Am. Enormous. Fact.

When I asked Jacob if he thought I had put on too much wait, he didn't answer. Embry shouting 'run, dude run!' it was just a question.

Jacob has taken to leadership with great success. He's kind and fair, but also listens to everyone equally. When Sam left the pack to grow older with Emily, Jake had surprised everyone by choosing Leah as his Beta. She's taken to the role well, having become less bitchy and temperamental. I've been spending more and more time with her.

Jacob is now working for a garage in La Push, his reputation for fixing cars earning him good hours and a great salary. He's at work now, Leah and I spread out on my sofa, watching a cheesy horror. She even brought me triple chocolate ice cream, which incidentally, I have been eating by the bucket load.

"Oh god, I can't eat any more" I say, dropping the spoon into the half empty carton.

"Are you sure? You've only had two gallons" she says laughing, my monumental appetite seemingly never ending.

"Oh ha ha. Help me up I need to pee" I've been doing that lots too, the huge baby bump squishing my poor itty bitty bladder into submission.

Leah helps me stand and laughs when I waddle up the hall to the bathroom.

"Stop laughing! It isn't funny!" I shout back, causing her to laugh more. This morning she told me green peace was going to come and roll me back into the ocean. I had cried. Then I punched her.

I go into the bathroom to find my shredded dress from this morning. I may be the size of a house, but I refuse to stop having sex with Jake, it's just too good. And besides, Carlisle said it helps my blood pressure, something to do with 'happy hormones' released post-orgasmic bliss. I finish peeing, then bend to pick up the fabric remnants. But when I try to stand again, a small popping sensation goes off somewhere in my pelvic region, followed by a large amount of fluid.

"Oooohhh! LEAH!!!!" I scream. Shit shit shit.

"What?! What happen..." she trails off staring at the dark stain on my sweat pants.

"Yeah. Waters just broke" I say, sitting back down on the toilet lid.

"I, OH, what do I do?!" this is the first time I have ever seen Leah panic. But I don't need that right now.

"Well, first you phone Jacob. Then you get me dry pants and my hospital bag"

Leah runs off to do these things, I hear her scream down the phone that I'm in labour and for Jake to get 'his sorry alpha ass' back home, then rummaging in my room for pants and my bag. She returns in record time, helping me change into the clean pants, then sitting me down in the living room.

Jacob gets home five minutes later, wide eyed, panting and naked, clearly having phased and running the whole way back.

"You always work naked?" I ask, eyeing him up. He realises that Leah is in the room, grabbing a cushion to hide his nether regions, making Leah and I laugh. "I suggest you get dressed, then take me to hospital, unless you prefer being naked. I know I do" I laugh as he blushes. He scurries off to put clothes on.

"Nraaarghh!" oh my god...that hurt!

"Sarah? What?!" Leah asks, bending down to look at me.

"Contraction....Jacob! Hurry the fuck up!" I shout.

He comes tearing back into the room, sweeping me up in his arms, before carrying me out to my truck, Leah piling in behind us. She scrambles into the driver's seat, starting the engine with a roar, pulling out and heading away from the house.

Another wave of pain grips my body, causing me to clamp down on Jake's thigh. I cry out at the force of the contraction, panting when it's over. Jacob whips out his phone, calling Carlisle telling him to meet us at the hospital.

"Almost there baby" he speaks in my ear "We're almost parents"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Must...have...reviews! Please?! I like everyone's feedback!


	23. Hope

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"GAAAHHHHH! OH MY GOD!!!!" I scream at Carlisle, who is yelling back at me to push.

"Push Sarah, I can see the head!"

I pant through another contraction, pushing hard. Jacob is sitting behind me with my tired sweaty body leaning against his chest. I grip his hands hard, pushing again until Carlisle tells me to stop. Thank god for him, the amount of questions that might have been asked, Carlisle telling all the staff that I had been seeing him privately, having a fear of hospitals. One doctor had asked Jacob why he hadn't seen his wife in the maternity ward before now, Jacob trying desperately to answer him until Carlisle arrived, taking over.

"Alright, stop! That's it, the head is out now!"

Jacob is talking in my ear, telling me how I'm doing so well, that he's proud I'm having his baby and that he loves me. Good, I'm in pain and he should love me.

"Ok Sarah, on your next contraction, I want another big push and then it will all be over"

"I can't...I can't do it...it hurts too much" I shout, tears and sweat running down my face.

"Of course you can, one more push and that's it" Jacob kisses my temple, rubbing my stomach.

"No! I can't! It fucking hurts!"

"What kind of werewolf are you! Now shut the fuck up and push!" he yells at me. I bare down, screaming as I push with everything I've got. I can feel the baby sliding from me, collapsing as it finally leaves my body. "You did it! You did it! The baby's here!" Jacob sits me up against his chest again.

We both watch as Carlisle cuts the chord, cleaning our baby.

"Congratulations. It's a girl" he hands me the tiniest, most adorable baby I've ever seen.

She's small, perfect, her skin a caramel colour with a tuft of black hair. Her miniature hand grips Jacob's finger. My baby, a little girl.

"She's beautiful" Jacob chokes out.

"Yeah. We made her" I lean back against him, staring at this perfect little creature.

"Wanna hold her?" I whisper, a small frown creasing her tiny face.

"Y...yeah" Jacob takes her, a tender expression on her face. I watch him for ages, before descending into an exhausted sleep.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I wake to find Jacob asleep in the hospital chair next to me; I reach over and gently shake him awake.

"Hmmm? Oh hello" he smiles his trademark grin, kissing me.

"Hi" I smile back "where is she?" I look for my baby, but she isn't in the cot.

"Carlisle took her to get properly cleaned and changed"

Carlisle returned ten minutes later, bringing my bundle of joy, who was squirming in his arms. He handed her back to me, Jacob settling on the side of the bed next to me.

"What will we call her?" I ask

Jacob thinks for a moment, before a small smile appears on his lips.

"What about Hope?"

"Hope. Hope Black. I like it" I look down at my beautiful baby "Hello Hope, I'm your mom, and this wonderful thing is your daddy" she opens her eyes and blinks at us with big blue orbs, before gurgling and waving her little fists.

"Wow...I'm a real dad" Jacob says, kissing Hopes tiny forehead as she wriggles before grabbing his hair.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Thank you to everyone for giving me reviews!


	24. Babysitter

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

**Sorry about the delay since the last chapter, I'm in the middle of packing to move house!**

**WARNING! ADULT THEMES! I'VE WARNED YOU! DON'T LIE...DON'T .**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Jacob's Point of View**

Hope, my daughter, I can't believe it. I am a father, me a dad. Nearly a year ago I found out that I'm a werewolf, and so was Sarah. And now we made a baby.

Hope is lying in Sarah's arms, sleeping peacefully after her first proper feed. The little tyke had eaten like there had been no tomorrow, before being burped and falling back asleep. I'm sitting, just watching the two most important women in my life, when a quiet knocking at the door pulls me out of my dreaming. Carlisle comes in.

"Hello, just came to check you're both ok" he says, smiling towards Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm fine, all healed already, thanks to my werewolfy-ness. And Hope is good too, gone back to sleep" Sarah replied, a blissfully happy expression on her face as she watches Hope shift in her sleep.

"Ah. That's good then, because I have a lot of family and friends ready to break down the door if you don't let them in soon" Carlisle laughed. I'd completely forgotten, Leah had phoned the pack when we came into the delivery room, phoned Dad and he had phoned Charlie and Bella.

"Sarah? You ok if I bring them in...or do you want to let them sweat a little longer?" I asked, the brilliant smile that answered me said everything however.

"Unless you want to hold back the masses I suggest you get out there and invite them in" she laughed, and I could imagine the mayhem that would ensure if they had to wait much longer.

I crossed the room to open the door, every head in the waiting area snapping up. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. Charlie and dad stood up, the pack on their heels, Bella and the Cullen's behind them. They were waiting with baited breath.

"So...I have...a daughter" I was immediately assaulted with cheers, hoots and applause, everyone breaking out into celebration. I could see tears in both Sarah and my father's eyes, as they clapped me on the back saying 'well done'. The pack hugging me enthusiastically asking if they could get in to see the new 'puppy'.

"Yeah, doubt if I could hold you all back much longer" I led them into the room, for everyone to go silent, followed by a round of "Awwwww's"

Everyone fawned over Hope, who just stared up at the faces in curiosity, occasionally waving a chubby fist at them. Congratulations passed around, as well as baby gifts and a few balloons. When everyone had held Hope, even all of the Cullen's, and her Grandfathers had reluctantly handed her back to Sarah, they left. Everyone except for Seth, who was standing in the corner uncomfortably.

"Seth you ok man?" I ask, Sarah looking over to him, now realising he hasn't moved. Or answered.

It's then that I notice he hasn't taken his eyes off of Hope, tracking her. Oh God...please no.

"Seth...?" Sarah asks, but trails off when she realises what I have. "Seth, please...please tell me you didn't!" she begs, hoping the answer is no.

Seth mumbles something that sounds like 'I'm sorry' but comes out like a whimper. He sinks into an empty chair, helpless. Meanwhile I'm trying to stay calm.

"Seth...did you...did you just imprint on Hope?" I take deep breaths, already knowing the answer.

"I...I...I didn't mean it!" he panics, eyeing the exit, and me "I didn't want to...it...just sort of..."

"Happened?" I finish for him. He nods pitifully. I can't be angry, it isn't something we can help. I was just lucky I imprinted on Sarah who happened to be my best friend, I can only imagine what it's like for Seth. But still, my daughter.

"Oh Seth" Sarah, puts Hope in the cot before getting to her feet to go hug him "It isn't your fault I know...it's just...well...she's only four hours old. It's a bit of a shock you know." God I love this woman. I turn her into a werewolf, knock her up and she gives birth only to have another werewolf choose our baby as his life mate. Not many women would handle that like she has.

"I'm sorry" Seth mumbles into Sarah's shoulder "I promise I'll be good, I won't try to interfere with your lives or anything. I just need to be _near _her"

"I know Seth honey, I know. Well look at it this way...we now have the best babysitter ever" she rubs his shoulders, letting him go when he laughs.

"Seth...you don't even think about dating till Hope's at _least _18. I don't think I could handle it...and remember...she's our daughter"

Seth nods, grateful I haven't torn him apart. He gets to his feet, approaching me slowly, not quite meeting my eyes. I'm no longer angry, but I can see him prepare himself for a beating. Instead, I pull him into a hug.

"Welcome to the family then" I say. Seth relaxes a smile creeping across his face as he releases his breath in relief.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Back home at last" Sarah says as she carries Hope into our house, her body back to its pre-pregnant state, thanks to her healing ability. She takes our sleepy baby to the nursery, settling her for a nap.

She returns and flops on the sofa, placing her feet in my lap. Seth skulks in, sitting in one of our chairs. I absently start rubbing Sarah's feet, happy to be home. I notice Seth shifting uncomfortably.

"Seth, it's ok...you're welcome in our house. We already told you, so quit fidgeting" he stops, a small smile on his face. He still feels bad for imprinting on Hope yesterday. But we keep telling him that we are ok, that we understand the need to be close to our imprint, after all, we've hardly ever strayed far from each other. I even go looking for Sarah if she disappears into the house for too long. It isn't something we can fight.

"Yeah, you're family now" Sarah says, groaning when I press a particularly good spot in her foot "so go eat or something, she won't be asleep long"

Sarah swaps feet in my lap, grinning at me, clearly enjoying her foot massage. I oblige, pressing my knuckles into the arch of her foot, loving the moans she making. I continue my hands journey up to her calf, when I smell something that had my hands freezing on her skin.

"Hey! Don't stop!" she pushes her leg back into my chest.

"Yeah, but I think you're enjoying this a little too much" she blushes, the red flush spreading down her neck to the tops of her breasts.

"Shut up...Seth'll hear" she murmurs, her foot descending to rub my growing erection, giggling when I groan and press myself into her foot. I'm more concerned about Seth smelling her, she's irrisitable.

"Well...he is our babysitter now...fancy a run?" I say, raising an eyebrow at her. A delicious, naughty grin breaks out on her face, tongue between her teeth. I chase the little bit of pink back into her mouth, seeking it out. She pushes herself hers into me, arms around my neck, fingers pulling on my hair. "Seth!" I yell.

"What? What I do?" he runs out of the kitchen, jar of peanut butter in hand.

"We...uh...we need you to look after Hope. We're uh....going for a...fuck it. I'm taking Sarah into the woods to fuck her brains out" Seth drops the jar, mouth gaping. I didn't really mean it to come out like that, but yeah, that's what I'm gonna do.

Picking Sarah up over my shoulder, all the while she's laughing at Seth's expression, I walk out the door.

"Seth, there's a bottle made up in the baby bag as well as diapers, we shouldn't be too long!" she shouts over my shoulder as I run down the drive into the trees.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Thank you to everyone for the reviews! They're absolutely fantastic! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this as much as I am!


	25. Manly Provider

Everything except my character Sarah belongs to Stephanie Meyer, including the delicious Jacob Black.

**Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter. I moved house and it's taken me ages to get my internet sorted. Then I got a new job and did't have any time left at night. But hey, everythings good now!**

* * *

"We might have to go back soon you know" I say to Jake, whilst squirming closer into him.

"Mmmm, maybe soon. Give Seth a chance to be a babysitter a while longer." he replies, tightening his arms around me.

We lie in the woods, amongst the scattered clothing we discarded before going at it like animals. Because not having sex for at least 36 hours was apparently too hard on us. God forbid I have to give birth to our child and ruin it. Well, not that I did much complaining, a few seconds in and I was putty in Jake's more than able hands.

I spy my bra up in a tree branch and start laughing to myself.

"What are you laughing at?" Jake looks down at me, his head resting on his free arm, I point at the suspended article of underwear and he grins. Clearly impressed with his handiwork.

"I wouldn't laugh dog boy, you're gonna have to climb up there and bring it back down" I poke him in the ribs for good measure.

"Nuh-uh"

"Yup"

"Nuh-uh"

"You want more sex?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No, it is blackmail, bra...or no sex"

"Not fair" he replies pouting.

"You put it up there, so you can bring it back down"

Before I can blink he has me pinned under him, tickling me until I can't breathe, and shout for mercy. Jake stares down into my face, his eyes flickering to my lips and back again. I take the opportunity to wrap my fist in his hair and pull him down for a passionate kiss. He slips his tongue into my mouth, groaning when I roll us over to press my body against him.

"Yeah, you can get that bra when I'm finished with you" I speak against his lips

"Whatever you want"

"Oh...I plan on it" his answer is merely a naughty smirk

* * *

"Hey Seth, everthing ok?" I ask as Jake and I walk back in the house. Having successfully collected all of our clothes and made ourselves presentable.

"Yeah...she's amazing" Seth replies, a dreamy look on his face as he sits in the living room chair, staring down at hope who is wriggling happily in his arms. "Did you two...um...have...fun?" he asks not quite meeting our eyes, blushing slightly.

"Uh yeah dude, we got it out of our systems" Jake says, running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry about that Seth, we couldn't help it. Well...ahem, anyway. You hungry boys" I ask, trying to get the conversation flowing again.

The boys make grunts of ascent, who was I kidding. A werewolf that wasn't hungry? Not likely. Jake and Seth settle as some cop show comes on and I make my way into our kitchen. After emptying the fridge and eating half my food before I'm done cooking. I start serving out the three massive plates of bacon, eggs, sausage and fried toast. Jake and Seth coming to 'help' me serve up when the smells become irresistible.

"Holy crap! Leave some for me guys!" I moan as Jake and Seth load up gargantuan portions.

"You snooze you lose" Seth says. Jake slaps him upside his head, I laugh.

"Leave some you pig, she's my yummy mummy" he grins at me, piling food onto a plate for me.

We eat in silence until Hope starts bawling in Seth's one free arm. Seth looks down at her until his face crinkles.

"Oh man...stinky baby" he holds her at arm's length, as if she were some kind of bomb, ready to blow.

Taking Hope, I wander into the bedroom, quickly changing and cleaning her as she tries to eat a podgy fist. I settle on the bed to feed the little monster as she suckles like she's never tasted food.

"Whoa, slow down to breath baby!" I look at her as she feeds furiously.

"She's got her parents appetite then" Jake says leaning in the doorway, a look of joy on his face as he watches us. "I brought you sandwiches" he magicks a plate from behind his back.

"Oh god I love you my beautiful manly provider you" he laughs and settle next to me, kissing me quickly on the lips. It's at this point he notices I seem to be lacking a free hand to feed myself.

"Guess I'll feed you while you feed her" he laughs bringing up a sandwich to my lips.

When all the sandwiches are gone and I've thoroughly cleaned Jakes fingers of traces of food, we settle back on the bed, Hope resting on Jakes chest. Soon enough we are fast asleep, oblivious as Seth sneaks in with a camera, capturing our family nap.


End file.
